The Encounter
by Moony3003
Summary: When Vogga the Hutt takes a vaction to Groth with an old friend, Mira and Layilqua encounter someone who might be able to give them hope. *Sequel to Caught and Reaching Out*. Takes place a few months after the end of *Reaching Out*. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Star Wars belongs to me. Written for fun. No money is being made.

* * *

The Encounter

At present, soft music filled the large and almost empty space of the chamber room which contained a master and two of his slaves. The younger female of the two turned on the spot gently, swaying her body slowly and sensuously while the elder attended to him personally.

The sharp light above them put into focus everything they were able to hide during the night when it was dark and everything had turned silent. Currently, the other slaves were back in the room, finally able to rest after an all nighter. All of them had been involved. It was the anniversary of him getting his first slave. He wanted to celebrate.

Vogga the Hutt moaned low in his throat as Mira's ministrations against his thick knobby skin continued. Her soft and delicate hands were doing exactly what he wanted but it had taken a while. He still remembered how stubborn she once was but now, she was a changed woman. She no longer argued. Always went about her duties properly. It was more than Vogga could have hoped for.

When Mira got the signal to stop, she stopped. She stood tall and stepped off the dais and went beside her companion, Layilqua. The half-theelin glanced up nervously as her languid dancing came to a stop. Both slaves held their hands behind their backs as they waited patiently. Soon, Mira was dismissed and escorted back to the slave quarters.

Layilqua swallowed hard, feeling her mouth turn dry. For several moments nothing was said. Vogga just stared down at his youngest slave and looked her over slowly. She was definitely growing up.

"How old are you now, child?" he asked, his booming voice causing her to jump slightly.

"Eleven," she said timidly but clear enough for him to hear.

"Eleven... hmmm..." Vogga repeated. "Come here child. There is something you will learn and pass on to the others."

Layilqua nodded and approached the massive being before her. She leaned in close as he told her everything he wanted to say. Layilqua made sure to keep quiet and once it was over she stepped back and bowed politely before two guards moved forwards and took her back to the others.

When the doors slid open, all of the slaves were already looking in her direction, awaiting her return. Jade jumped to her feet and raced to Layilqua. Kneeling before her, she ran her hands over the small child, making sure she was still all in one piece. Quickly, her arms settled on the child's upper arms and she looked into her small, bright purple eyes.

"What happened?"

"H-he told me about an event in a couple nights time," replied Layilqua.

"What is it?" Jade asked quickly, her silver eyes showing worry.

"All slaves are to be washed, dressed in their appropriate clothing for a special gathering to honour the arrival of Mhann Mantenis," Layilqua said, repeating the words of Vogga.

A few groans echoed through the room in unison. Mira glanced around in confusion. "What?" she questioned, the frown on her face deepening.

Jade sighed as she stood up. She turned to Mira as she spoke. "Mhann Mantenis is a very wealthy Ithorian. He's been here quite a few times."

"And..." Mira probed.

All the slaves moved into a circle. It was time for another person to learn of the coming arrival. Once everyone was settled the attention turned back onto Jade. She tucked a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ears before sighing again. She always hated this time of year.

"He's an exile from his planet of Ithor," Jade explained. "I learnt from one of his slaves, who's not around anymore, that he was exiled because he became unusually aggressive and violent towards a neighbour on his planet. The story is quite muddled though, something happened and the neighbour was killed. They couldn't prove that it was Mantenis but they had no choice because of his past behaviour. Most are sure he did it anyway."

"And how is he connected to this place?" Mira asked when Jade paused.

"I'm getting to it," Jade said patiently with a small smile. "Vogga and Mantenis are extremely good friends. Most would assume they're rivals or enemies that are just pretending to like one another but I and few others know that's not the case. So, once every so often, Vogga invites he's old friend here and they have a large party to celebrate their reunion, if you like.

"All of us are supposed to be the entire entertainment," Jade continued. "It's the only time that all of us are together, performing. We do the same thing every time. It never seems to disappoint. Near the end of the night, Mantenis normally invites Vogga on a holiday to Groth..."

Mira opened her mouth but Jade held her hand up, silencing her. Her smile widened. "Groth," she went on to explain, "Is a planet in Hutt space. It was formally a throne world. It's now a resort for gambling and gladiatorial exhibitions. It's not only for Hutt's but also for their associates and the like."

"How do you know all this?" Mira asked, feeling surprised and overwhelmed by the information coming at her.

"Being a slave has its advantages," replied Jade. "Besides, how could we not learn all of this after hanging around our captors for so long? They're never able to keep things to themselves."

"And what happens on Groth?" Mira asked curiously.

"Well..." Jade started slowly. "Vogga normally takes one to three slaves with him and while there, they gamble, watch fights and he and Mantenis talk for hours on end. It's probably the longest period of time ever when we are not normally used. We're merely there for decoration, a show of power, wealth and influence."

"I see..." Mira muttered under her breath.

"Will Mantenis have more slaves?" piped up Layilqua, her eyes solely focused on Jade.

Jade nodded as she looked at the young child. "Yes, he always has three with him," Jade said almost sadly. "I'm not sure if there are others. I assume there are but I doubt many people have seen them."

"And the three always with him... they don't stay the same for long?" Mira asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"That's correct," Jade replied sadly. "There's a male Zabrak that's been with him for a while, well, a few years at least. He's name's Adan, I think. He's nice. I meet him last time on Groth." There was a heavy pause before Jade said anything else though it seemed to pain her. "Despite everything he's been through, he's a good man. I felt for him. I really did..."

Quickly, Jade pulled herself together before saying anything else. "He also keeps two female slaves with him," Jade said, her voice tight. "They seem to change but I've heard he has two new ones. Sister, I heard. But I'm sure he's had them for a while because they're quite young."

"Why does he have a male slave?" asked Mira slowly.

"To carry him," Jade said bitterly.

"Carry him?" Mira questioned quickly, almost wondering she heard correctly.

Jade nodded. "He moves on his hands and knees while Mantenis sits in the chair on his back." Jade scoffed. "I never thought I'd say this but I'd rather be Vogga's slave then Mantenis'," she said truthfully. "Mantenis is cruel and abusive, even when the slave hasn't done anything wrong. He believes it his right to treat them the way he does. He believes that slaves aren't people, they're possessions, nothing more."

An uneasy silence fell upon the room as it turned quiet. A few of them exchanged glances but remained silent. Eventually Mira exhaled heavily before turning to Jade again. She had more questions and since Jade was the most talkative person, it was best to ask her.

"How is it decided who goes to Groth?"

"Normally Vogga just alternates between us," answered Jade. "Last time I went along with Rhynna and Layilqua. It was just before her mother died." Jade glanced at the pale purple Twi'lek who returned the look shyly. Mira didn't understand but she didn't ask. "And the year before that it was Aria and Kaida who went."

Mira's thoughts went to everyone else. "Have you all been?"

Jade nodded as she answered. "As I said Vogga alternates. But Layilqua's only been once. I know he was apprehensive about her going in the first place especially with her mother around but I think we knew what was coming. Since her death Vogga seems to trust me with Layilqua more than anyone else."

After the words were spoken Mira glanced around at the other slaves again. None of them went to question Jade's claims. Perhaps it was true. Mira knew that even now, her protectiveness of Layilqua would still be overshadowed by Jade's. She had been here longer and known the child for all this time.

"So, if the slaves are mainly for decoration while on Groth... what do you end up doing most of the time?" Mira asked slowly.

Jade shrugged lightly. "As far as I know, every time, we're all put into a large room together and we just talk until we're wanted for something. We tell each other stories about our past. It helps us all get to know each other and learn something new. Plus, I find it exciting to hear about someone else's adventures."

The more Mira thought about it, the better it sounded. While they were here they were expected to be the daily entertainment but on Groth it seemed like they were the last resorts. Perhaps, Vogga knew his slaves needed time away but somehow Mira wasn't so sure Vogga saw it the way she did.

Another frown appeared on Mira's face as she turned to look at Jade again. She was smiling as though she suddenly realised something. And Mira wasn't the only slave who noticed it. The others were giving her curious looks too but only Kaida seemed to know what she was thinking.

A small breathy chuckle left Jade's lips before she spoke. "Shu'Rahn will be there."

* * *

Two nights later, the main chamber room had been completely transformed. The white walls glittered with streams of gold, tables against the wall held food and drink from several worlds and the entertainment had already started.

Jade stood at the front as she led the dance. Tonight, all of the slaves wore the exact same outfits. All were low cut, strapless dresses with high slit up the skirt. All were made of the same shimmering white material and were all matched with white high-heeled boots.

Inwardly, Jade sighed. They were going to be doing for this a while. It was going to be a long night. She shivered lightly as a cool breeze came in from the side entrance, fluttering their clean and glittering costumes. As Jade turned on the spot and everyone followed, she locked eyes with Mira before nodding slightly. She knew Mira was trying to keep up.

At least an hour had passed before anything happened and when it finally did, it was made sure that everyone noticed. A chime sounded through the side entrance, announcing the arrival of someone important. Vogga's voice instantly boomed across the room and Jade bowed before quickly moving into position. She stood at the door and waited.

And she didn't have to wait long. As another softer chime rang through, a large figure on top of a large chair walked through but Jade's heart sank at seeing how the chair was moved. After a few years, Adan was still doing this backbreaking labour.

Jade lowered her sight as their eyes locked. He was still being made to wear the same thing which was a loincloth in a light shade of green and thick brown sandals. His long black hair was tied back off his face, easily showing the dark purple inked tattoos across his face seemed dulled by the sweat that poured down his contorted face. Jade knew that he must be silently suffering.

Before too long Jade quickly lifted her head to the master and bowed her body and head. "Master Mantenis," she spoke loudly so everyone could hear. "It is a great pleasure to welcome you back to my master's home."

The tall and corpulent Ithorian nodded his head once acknowledging that he heard her. Jade smiled softly and turned on the spot. The Zabrak slave followed her path that lead towards Vogga. Just before reaching the dais, Vogga dismissed her and Jade, knowing her role, moved and stood beside Vogga.

With difficulty and much help, Mantenis got down from his chair and slave to greet Vogga personally. They embraced like old friends. The room turned silent as everyone watched. When the greetings were over, the Ithorian turned to face the crowd before him. He looked towards the door.

The Ithorian's rich emerald green robes swished around his stubby feet as he turned to Vogga. "I have something new to show you." He moved to stand on his male slave. "Come!" he shouted.

Within seconds two females, linked together by a chain walked through the doorway. The same sad yet casual expressions mirrored one another's, giving off the same sense of emotion. Instantly, they stepped lightly over to their master. Without having been told, one of the girls took the link from the chains and connected to them to a metal object that Mantenis held in one hand. They then curtsied like Jade had and smiled politely at Vogga. The Ithorian pointed to the blonde one and then the brunette.

"My new slaves, Seraph and Ali'anna, sisters from Dolomar," he announced arrogantly.

Mira looked the sisters over. They definitely were from Dolomar. Their skin was impossibly pale and flawless skin and they had matching crystal blue eyes, even their see through veils couldn't hide that. Mira took a couple tiny steps forward to get a better look. The blonde one, Seraph, looked to be older. Their outfits were similar to Layilqua's.

The undergarments were more like swimsuits. The elegant two-pieces clung to the slender bodies like a second skin and the capes flowed behind their backs with ease, reaching their knees. The darker material was covered in glittering patterns that Mira didn't recognise although it reminded her of a tapestry. Both girls jingled whenever their arms moved. The thick gold bracelets around their wrists shone brightly under the strong lights above them and the only difference between their outfits was that Seraph's was pink and Ali'anna's was blue as were their matching sandals.

"Welcome," Vogga declared boisterously, looking over Mantenis' new slaves with great appreciation.

The band took their cue and the music started up into full swing once again. Jade returned to her place and the dancing started again and Layilqua stepped forwards to sing.

Near the end of the night things calmed slightly, the music was still flowing but quieter and all slaves were still dancing. The reason was that it was time for the two old friends to talk have more drink.

"Whatever happened to Sola and Eyra?" Vogga questioned.

"My last two slaves?" Mantenis questioned but he didn't wait for an answer. "They became too loud and vocal for my taste. I had them sent away."

"Sent away?"

"Their punishment was ultimately going to be death but I decided to sell them," Mantenis explained in an almost bored voice before perking up slightly. "Got a pretty good price for them too... sold them to a Mandalorian."

Vogga laughed heartily and Mantenis joined in before continuing. "Last time I sold him some slaves, he complained about their behaviour. I believe their fate was worse with a Mandalorian then it ever would be with me." There was a slight pause. "Who's the red-head?"

"A new slave," replied Vogga with an air of arrogance. "Used to be a bounty hunter and nothing but a pain in my side."

The Ithorian nodded at the Hutt's words. "Yes, yes. Quite pretty." He took a large swig of his drink before turning to face his old friend. "Now, my dear friend," he said merrily. "I think it's time we both took a holiday."

Vogga chuckled. "Where did you have in mind?"

"To Groth!" Mantenis proclaimed. "Where we shall drink until our hearts content and gamble until our pockets run dry!"

Their goblets full of alcohol clunked together in celebratory agreement and they took another sip of drink. Since their attention was no longer on the dancing girls, Mira took the opportunity to subtly look down at the two tyrants. Mira had never met an exiled Ithorian before. She knew what most of their species was like. This was bound to be more than interesting.

As she watched their drinking continued, Mira wondered if this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. She could no longer hope for the exile or for any of her old travelling companions to help her. She was now on her own, well, sort of but maybe she could help them too. Perhaps if she was invited to Groth with Vogga, it might just be something she could use to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In the dead silent spaces of the universe, a gentle humming could be heard. The Minstel-class, Shag Champio voyaged along a travelled path, towards a direct location. At present all the people aboard were located in one of the largest rooms; the audience chamber. It looked similar to the one Vogga had on Nal Hutta; still highly decorated to show his wealth.

Mira couldn't help herself as she entered the room along with all other slaves. Her head turned in a few different directions, attempting to take in the whole scenery surrounding her. Just like his palace, his yacht was impressive and overwhelming in size.

All slaves were now back in their original outfits, since the last night's celebration was complete. Mira groaned inwardly at remembering how awkward the other outfit seemed. It became like a second skin and it was something Mira was more than happy to take off. Since being back in this one, she was glad of it. And that was something she never thought she'd say.

When reaching the middle of the room, Mira noticed that something was different. Other than themselves, Vogga, Mantenis and his slaves, there was someone else present. He seemed to be around the same age as Layilqua. Mira quickly wondered which of them were older. She made a mental note to ask later when she could.

The boy stood tall and proud beside Vogga, holding what seemed to be a spear like weapon, although from here Mira could tell the ends were blunt. There was no way anyone, no matter who they were, would be allowed near Vogga with a sharp weapon but a blunt one would cause no harm against such thick Hutt skin.

Mira looked him over again. His long light brown hair hung around his face and reached down to his upper back with two strands falling down each side of his face, his bright, clear blue eyes slowly took everything in before him. His pale skin stood out in the bright lights of the room, clearly showing the scars and scratches that covered his lean but slightly muscular torso. The only thing covering his bottom half was a short, tight blue loincloth and all that was protecting his feet were the thick brown sandals around his narrow feet.

Mira was surprised to see that he showed no fear. She quickly wondered if it was because it was a requirement, or if he really did have no fear here. He must be brave and have been here for a while to feel nothing close to what she felt every day.

"Shu'Rahn..."

Hearing a small almost inaudible whimper beside her, Mira turned her head. It came from Jade. Mira watched as the other slave bit her bottom lip harder than she should have. Her eyes betrayed what she wanted. Mira knew she wanted nothing more than to run to the boy and wrap her arms around him. For some reason, a feeling of pride swelled in Mira's chest. She felt her respect for Jade reach new heights. Mira thought that wasn't possible either.

A few feet away from Vogga, they came to a complete stop. The sudden swelling of pride was now gone in Mira and replaced with something close to what she'd call fear. The room was utterly silent, except for the heavy breathing of Vogga, who sat upon his dais, looking down at his slaves with obvious delight.

"Boy!" Vogga called in his booming voice.

Immediately, the boy beside him sprung into action and moved to stand directly in front of him, taking his attention off the females in front. He stood at attention and without any emotion he waited for his next order and task.

"Are you ready for your first round of entertainment?"

"Yes, sir," the boy spoke clearly.

"Good," the large Hutt chuckled. He turned as best he could to look at Mantenis. "Now, old friend, I have something wondrous to show you." He turned back to look in front of him and he signalled for his guards. "Guard!" he shouted. "Escort the slaves the way to the arena. It's time for some new entertainment."

Four guards stepped forwards and surrounded Vogga and Mantenis' slaves. Without fuss, all of them complied and left the audience chamber together. After being escorted down only one corridor they came to a stop. The double doors opened and the guards moved them inside. Mira turned and watched as the doors closed once again before she looked around but before she could take anything in, a large noise grabbed her attention and she looked out the glass window, down into the arena below them.

The medium sized arena lay in semi darkness and only one person stood there. Shu'Rahn stood his ground as the large black metal door on the opposite side slowly lifted. His grip on the brass hilt tightened dramatically as a dreaded filling pooled in the pit of his stomach. For a brief moment, Shu'Rahn eyed the long, thin metal blade he held. It gleamed in the dull light and the sharp edge pointed stiffly towards the high ceiling.

As the doors reached the top, a soft growling could be heard. Shu'Rahn recognised the sound. He had faced one once before. As one paw entered the arena, the growl sounded again, although louder and more threateningly. The young boy watched as a large predatory feline showed itself.

The tan coat of the animal was smoothed back tightly. Shu'Rahn knew the animal was angry and looking for prey and tonight, he was it. Half way across the room, the Corellian sand panther stopped in its tracks, sniffing deeply at the child that stood before it, taking in its scent.

Shu'Rahn took a deep breath and held the sword at the ready and as he looked into the animal's shining yellow eyes another vicious growl reached his ears. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the felines claw extended from its paws and scratched along the floor as it began to move once again. He could tell it was about to strike at any moment.

As he predicted the animal barrelled straight at him but Shu'Rahn was faster, swiftly side stepping to the empty space next to him. The animal turned to face him again, growling in anger, its yellow eyes flaring dangerously.

Mira's head turned sharply to the side as she heard a few gasps. A few slaves had their hands to their mouths while a couple others couldn't bear to look and Mira noticed that Layilqua was one of them. She had her arms around Jade's middle, burying her face in her side. Subtly, Mira looked up at Vogga. He was chuckling with glee and encouraging the boy on. Mantenis' face was impassive but Mira could swear she saw a hint of amusement buried in the hard, crinkled lines of his face.

She turned back in time to see the animal move to attack once again. It knocked the boy to the ground, causing him to cry out but he swiftly got back to his feet and held his sword up. Mira sighed lightly in relief. The panther hadn't scratched him. She knew it would be horrible if it did. Mira knew these creatures were greatly feared. She wouldn't want to be in the way of their venomous claws.

Shu'Rahn circled slowly, his feet light padding against the floor. Another growl sounded but it was a little different. Shu'Rahn quickly sprinted towards the animal as he started for him again. He slid across the floor as the panther jumped. Barely missing the claws, he swiped at the animal as it went over his head.

Several sounds of disgust reached Mira's ears. She didn't turn her head but she knew who had made the sounds. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. The animal had been cut clean down its stomach, causing blood to spill out across the floor and on the boy responsible. After coughing some of the blood from his mouth the boy got to his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then looked to where Vogga sat in the stands. The Hutt seemed pleased.

It was then that Mantenis turned to his old friend. "If it would suit you, I would like to stretch my legs," he started quietly, so only Vogga could hear. "If it would be alright, may I take a couple of your slaves for company?"

"Of course, my dear friend," Vogga said with a hearty chuckle. "If they misbehave please let me know."

Mantenis gave Vogga a small nod of his head before moving towards the place where the slaves stood. He looked Vogga's slaves over before pointing at two of them. "You two, come for a walk with me."

For the second time that day, Mira groaned inwardly but she moved to Mantenis without a word. Jade's grip on Layilqua seemed to tighten but eventually she released the child, allowing her to move forwards to stand beside Mira. Mantenis took a step closer to look them both over.

"Nice specimens," he commented mainly to himself. "Now, come."

Silently, Mira and Layilqua followed Mantenis from the room as did his other three slaves. When the doors closed behind them and it was quiet once again, they waited. Mira was about to question Mantenis on what they were waiting for but she closed her mouth tightly when seeing a large chair moving towards them. The guards placed in front of the Zabrak's feet and without being told, he picked up the weight and moved it onto his back.

The two sisters moved closer still and helped their master onto his seat, his green robes swishing around his thick, stubby feet as he moved. Mira heard the Zabrak's hiss but she made sure to say nothing. She was sure that asking another person's slave if they were alright was the wrong thing to do. It wasn't her place.

"Let us walk towards the gardens," Mantenis ordered.

They set off towards their destination and for most of the journey it was silent. Mira knew not to speak until a master said you could or if they asked you a question. Eventually, when Mantenis was settled and comfortable, he spoke.

"Tell me your names," he said looking at the red-head.

"I am Mira and this is Layilqua," Mira said in a clear and courteous voice.

"Good," said Mantenis, his attention still on Mira. "Anything you wish to ask?"

Many thoughts went through Mira's mind. There were many, many things she wanted to say right now but she none of them were appropriate and all of them would get both her and Layilqua into trouble. Since Mira now knew what type of man Mantenis was, perhaps it was best to ask a question about him.

"May I ask about you, about your life?" Mira enquired politely.

"Certainly," the Ithorian spoke in a higher voice than normal, obviously more than thrilled to talk about himself. "I was born and grew up on Ithor. I still remember how the planet was; green, lush and full of life. It was the kind of planet heard of throughout the galaxy but not a place frequently visited.

"We lived on great floating cities that did no harm to the actual surface of the planet. It's sacred. Entry upon it was forbidden unless one stayed down there permanently. It was a rare thing to happen but there was the odd Ithorian or Oracle who felt compelled to go down there."

"Did you ever feel compelled to go down to the surface?" Layilqua asked timidly.

The child jumped slightly as Mantenis laughed suddenly. "No, my dear child," Mantenis said, amused. "I never heard the call of Mother Jungle. I respected her too much."

Mira scoffed inwardly. She was sure it wasn't the planet or the surface he respected too much. More that it was himself he respected and wanted to keep preserved. But as always lately, Mira bit her tongue and decided on something more appropriate.

"Tell me more, sir," Mira said quietly.

"As a child, I remember the first time I looked up into the night sky," Mantenis continued. "You could see a whole range of moons in the night sky. It was incredible..."

* * *

Back in the arena, Shu'Rahn barely had time to take much of a breath before the double doors across from him began to open again. The boy moved backwards and once he hit the wall, he stopped moving and even held his breath. Whatever creature was about to come out now was big, even bigger than the panther.

As a thick white arm extended outwards from the doorway, Shu'Rahn held his breath completely. He knew what it was but didn't want to believe it. As the rest of the body followed, he gasped and it was echoed from the slaves that were still watching above him. A tall, white wampa emerged from the entrance and moved into the room.

His eyes widened in horror. Never before had he faced one of these. He knew how to fight one but it was different to hearing it in theory. As the creature approached closer, it lifted its head high into the air and sniffed, not unlike the panther had done. It could smell something and Shu'Rahn was sure it wasn't him the creature smelt.

It moved towards the panther and sniffed it closer before picking it up and devouring it almost whole. Shu'Rahn grimaced in disgust and it was mirrored on the faces of everyone watching. As the creature finished eating, it instantly spotted the boy standing flat against the wall. Shu'Rahn knew his time was up. It was now or never.

He moved off the wall and started towards the creature which remained still. It just stared at him, its large white head turning to the side in curiosity, similar to how a human would when it saw something unusual in its path. It was then that Shu'Rahn realised. The wampa wasn't an adult. It was an adolescent. The horns on the side of its head appeared to only have been growing for at least a year.

For a split second, Shu'Rahn felt bad. He was about to kill this animal; a creature that no almost no idea what he was or why they had to fight in the first place. But as it stretched up to its full height and roared at the top of its voice. He knew it would end with one of them having to die. Shu'Rahn held his head up high and moved a little closer, swinging his sword around as he went.

Taking huge steps, the wampa stampeded towards him, the heavy footsteps echoing around the arena. The wampa roared again but sprinted towards the boy, flinging him across the room like a rag doll. Shu'Rahn groaned as he hit the floor hard.

Above the arena, Vogga grumbled with disappointment. Surely he had the boy trained better than this. If he was going to go up against strong prey, he needed to be smarter. As a large shadow passed over his large face, he focused upon the match again.

Shu'Rahn cried out as the wampa picked him up and threw him to the other side of the room. He attempted to get up but it was in vain. Within seconds, the wampa was upon him and pressed its large foot onto his stomach, holding him to the floor. Thoughts flooded through his mind, wondering what the creature was going to do to him.

As though he just remembered he was still holding his sword, Shu'Rahn finally began to struggle. With much effort he swung the long sword upwards, thrusting it into the giant animals shin. It whimpered in pain as blood poured from the wound, staining its furry white coat. The foot moved off his chest and the boy sprinted into action. Before the creature could react to anything else, Shu'Rahn grabbed the sword and pulled it from the creature's leg before throwing it at its neck. It was a direct hit.

Shu'Rahn took several rapid steps backwards as he watched the creature choke on its own blood. It poured thickly down its front, making the animal appear red rather than white and before long, it ran out. The wampa staggered forwards clumsily before finally falling backwards to the ground with a heavy thud, dead.

* * *

"May I ask... why did you ever leave?" Mira asked hesitantly.

The Ithorian sighed sadly. "I had no choice," Mantenis said in the same sad tone. "I was accused of harassing a neighbour on Ithor and then I was trialled for the murder of his son. The mother had been killed the previous year. He became broken and I was exiled."

Mira was sure of it. Admittedly, she didn't know Mantenis as well as some, but she could already tell a few things. One, he did harass his neighbour and two, he did kill the son. Surely, anyone who even knew Mantenis on the outside could see what type of being he was.

"And where did you travel to?" asked Mira, keeping the conversation alive.

"I went to many places," replied Mantenis. "The first was a place called Leritor. A strange world it was. The native Sauvax were odd creatures of the likes I had never seen before and have never seen since. They were quite friendly although terribly naive. I ended up leaving after only a short stay. I couldn't stand there so called rules.

"After that I travelled around some of the core worlds including Coruscant, Ord Sabaok, Sorrus and Tiisheraan."

"Why did you not stay on them?" asked Layilqua. She kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked in sync with Mira's steps.

"There were always too many humans around..." Mantenis spat almost angrily and his eyes quickly came to focus on Layilqua. "What species are you child?"

"I'm half-theelin," she replied in a timid voice.

"I thought so," Mantenis said with what Mira thought was a smile.

"Where did you go next?" Mira asked, putting the attention back onto the Ithorian.

"I travelled to the outer rim territories," Mantenis replied. "A few remotes systems, some well known ones and I ended up on Brintooin. The planet is covered is plains, deserts, swamps and a few mountains. There's an Imperial recruiting station there..."

"You joined the sith?" Layilqua asked in surprise.

"No, my dear child," Mantenis said in a firm yet amused tone. "I had an old friend who worked there, recruiting all sorts of people. He tried with me many times but remained unsuccessful even until this day. After being there a few weeks, he told me he was taking a trip to Nar Shaddaa. I was immediately intrigued. It was a place I had heard of many times but never been to see it for myself. Mind you, I was still quite young back then."

The Ithorian stopped for a moment and looked up towards the ceiling. Mira took the opportunity to look around her. Her eyes instantly went the Zabrak who was carrying Mantenis around. Straight away she felt bad for him. It was a job no one should ever have to do. When someone cleared their throat, Mira looked behind them. One of the sisters had interrupted her staring and her thoughts. Both of them shook their heads. Apparently, she shouldn't be staring.

Mira nodded her head once and looked straight ahead of her again, trying not to say what she really wanted to say.

"I remember when we arrived there," Mantenis continued, still in his own thoughts. "The place was teeming with life. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. The mass crowds, the scattered people; one could be forgiven for thinking there had been a war. My friend quickly set off about his business and I took it upon myself to explore. Have you ever been to Nar Shaddaa?"

Mira nodded slowly. She was almost afraid to answer. "Yes, it is my homeworld."

"Really?" Mantenis asked in slight surprise, his eyes now solely focused on Mira. "You must miss it?"

"Of course," Mira replied politely. "I find most other places to be too quiet."

"That I can understand," the Ithorian sympathised although Mira doubted his sincerity. He promptly continued his story. "Half way through my explorations I came across an odd looking room. I entered, risking my safety at the sake of my curiosity. I found and meet Vogga there. Since that day many years ago, we became friends and have remained so."

As the Ithorian's sentence ended, they all entered a large room aboard the yacht. From what Mira could see, all of it was green. There were variant shades, but it was all just green. Then, a small gasp caught Mira's attention but escaped the Ithorian's. Layilqua hissed through her teeth as she pressed two fingers against her temple. Something horrible was coming.

* * *

Shu'Rahn stood leaning against the wall, doubled over, panting heavily. He knew he was lucky to escape that. His sword dropped from his sweating hand, clanging against the floor. With one hand he reached up and wiped the blood of his face and neck. He was just thankful the blood wasn't his.

As the door began to open again, it startled Shu'Rahn, making him retrieve his sword from the floor quickly. Already a growling could be heard on the other side. He didn't know what it was but he could tell the animal was going to be big.

As the creature showed itself, Shu'Rahn felt his heart sink further. He was not going to get out of this alive. He needed help, but there was none. A lone kell dragon stood before him, slowly stomping its way into the arena, the floor vibrating from the monstrous feet. Shu'Rahn's vivid blue eyes quickly took the creature in.

It was an impressive animal and had the right to be feared. Shu'Rahn's eyes wandered over the incredible thick dark grey skin it possessed, the three banks of pointy yellow dorsal spines, the razor sharp claws and finally, as he glanced into those piercing yellow eyes, Shu'Rahn felt his blood run cold.

The sweat upon his body felt freezing as he watched the animal ignore the dead wampa that lay to their left and it immediately set its sights upon the thing it knew was alive in the room. Shu'Rahn moved along the wall stealthily, trying not to upset the already looking agitated animal. He had no plan but not moving didn't help. The yellow eyes followed his every movement and slowly turned its body to follow.

* * *

Mira nudged Layilqua as they continued walking but the Ithorian hadn't noticed anything yet and Mira quickly learnt why. All of them had slowed in their walking and Mira knew it was because of Adan. She didn't look down but winced as Mantenis quickly moved from his seating position to kick him. The Zabrak hissed but remained wordless. The pity Mira felt for him doubled.

When the walking returned back to normal Mantenis sighed loudly as he got settled again. "Now, where were we?"

"You were telling us how you made your fortune," Mira reminded him. Mantenis had only touched on the subject after Layilqua hissed. Mira didn't think it was going to stop at first. She was a little surprised that the Ithorian said nothing. Perhaps he didn't hear it.

"Oh yes," the Ithorian half shouted, remembering what he was talking about. "My family had money on Ithor and I did take some of it with me but it was not the bulk of my fortune, oh my word no. After several talks with Vogga upon Nar Shaddaa we decided to go into business. Most of the workers were smugglers and it brought it quite a lot. We also eventually set up some permanent trading routes and had several small things going on at all times throughout the expanse universe. We were wealthier quicker than I could believe."

"I don't mean this to be rude but... how have you used some of it?" Mira asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Her eyes darted between the path in front of her and the child beside her.

"I've done many things with it," Mantenis admitted. "I've brought a few placed to live on a select number of planets, invested in some high order clubs and various other establishments. I've also bought many slaves over the years. Depending on the quality and where you buy them from, they're not always cheap, unless you find them yourself, that is. I've bought a couple of yachts although I only have one left."

"What's it called?" Layilqua asked, trying to focus.

"Ithor's Exile," the Ithorian replied complacently. "Such an appropriate name, wouldn't you agree?"

Mira nodded her head quickly, strands of red hair falling into her brown eyes. "Yes," she replied even quicker. "I completely agree."

As they reached the first lot of plants that Mantenis wanted to talk about Mira zoned out a little, every so often eyeing Layilqua. Her small pale face was contorted in pain as though she were seeing something that only she could see.

* * *

The kell dragon kicked into gear swiftly and stomped at a great speed towards Shu'Rahn. The boy yelped and dashed to the side of the creature as fast as he could. He managed to avoid being rammed into the wall by the beast, barely but as the animal turned so did its tail, swiftly, knocking the boy to the ground. He lightly hit his head causing him to become confused.

He struggled back to his feet and ran to the other side of the room a quick as he could. When reaching the wall he braced himself against it, forgetting there was a massive beast behind him. Some people in the crowd above him called out but their tries were in vain.

'_Behind you!'_

That voice. It was so familiar. Shu'Rahn's head spun rapidly as he tried to settle every thought at once. What was happening? As a large roar filled the space of the arena, it startled Shu'Rahn, causing him to slide to the floor in shock. Shu'Rahn shrugged to get back up, attempting to use the wall to help him. When he was half way there, there was another shout from nowhere.

'_Look out!'_

Shu'Rahn pressed his stomach flat against the wall just as the animal swiped at him with a long razor sharp claw. It made contact with his back, scratching along the skin, taking some with it. Blood poured down his back thickly and Shu'Rahn cried out in pain and he moved quicker than even he thought possible, out of the creature's way and back to the other side of the room. Another roar sounded as it made to follow.

* * *

"Eh?" Mantenis said, confused. "What's she going on about?" Mantenis asked, demanding to be told what was happening.

As Mira realised what it was, she inwardly winced. This wasn't good. She knew the signs and had seen all of it before. Something was changing and it was going to happen whether they liked it or not but Mira knew it could be contained.

Mira quickly faced Mantenis. "Sir, I apologise. Layilqua hasn't been feeling too well lately and sometimes she gets confused."

"Oh," was Mantenis' reply to the explanation. "I have shown you what I wanted to. I'm sure we don't want Vogga thinking I've taken off you with."

Mira smiled in reply but she inwardly rolled her eyes. Was that his attempt at a joke? Nudging Layilqua back into line, Mira couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. If the child was sensing this earlier, why didn't she say something to her, to any of them?

The kell dragon charged towards its prey again at a fast pace but this time Shu'Rahn stood his ground. He knew he had gotten lucky before. Now, he was going to face this down like a man and not run anymore. He was better than that.

When the creature reached him, Shu'Rahn knew it was now or never. Once it was close enough Shu'Rahn jumped high into the air and landed awkwardly on the back of the large beast. It snarled at the contact and thrashed around wildly. Shu'Rahn gasped loudly as a few spines pierced his feet and a couple on his lower legs.

Without thinking about it much longer, Shu'Rahn acted instantly. He swung the sword up to gain momentum and quickly thrusted it downwards in between the kell dragon's shoulder blades. It made contact with the beast's thick skinned neck and carved through, the sword going in half way. The animal screeched in anguish and as it fell onto its side with the sword still in its neck and Shu'Rahn was knocked back to the ground. He quickly raised himself onto his elbows to get a better look at what was happening, gasping as he did.

The kell dragon's large body convulsed upon the ground as the blood from its neck pooled around its massive size. It was dying. It was now going to be alright. He was going to live to see another day. He needed to find out how he survived that but right now; he just wanted to lie down and not think anymore.

Above him, Shu'Rahn heard the loud calls of patrons and the hearty, amused chuckling of Vogga. Clearly, he approved of most of it. Feeling exhausted, Shu'Rahn fell flat against the arena floor, panting heavily, and waited for his next instructions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As the slaves piled into their new quarters aboard the yacht, a guard watched on, making sure they were doing as they were told. Once all of them were inside, the double doors were closed and locked from the outside. Immediately, everyone moved to grab and blanket and sit down in a large circle on the floor.

Mira took an extra moment to look around the room she had never seen before. It was so much nicer than their quarters on Nal Hutta. The one at the palace was nothing more than a dump but this... this was so much nicer. There really wasn't another word to describe it. The air of the room was perfumed and the floor contained a rich red carpet. Mira took the time to slowly adjust to the new space before joining her fellow slaves with her blanket. She was amazed they got anything at all.

Jade chuckled at seeing the surprised look on Mira's face. "The odd time Vogga doesn't always treat us like garbage," she said with a smile. "He knows once in a blue moon he has to keep our spirits up and he knows that the best way to do that is by giving us something, no matter how small."

"Oh yeah, he's a real sweetheart," Kaida commented under her breath.

The annoyance in her tone couldn't be mistaken for anything else. A tongue clicked with impatience before muffled sounds on the carpet. Someone stood up. Mira turned her head as did others. Her eyes widened a little. She wasn't going to get involved in this.

"At least you get something," Adan spat angrily, no longer able to keep his silence. "Mantenis allows us nothing unless we're here and it's only because Vogga is here."

"And what, I'm supposed to be grateful?" Kaida asked, her own anger rising quickly.

Mira's eyes averted to Jade who watched them, arms folded across her chest, an annoyed look plastered across the graceful features of her face. She slowly moved her hair behind off her shoulders as she looked between her two fellow slaves, calculating whether or not she wanted to get involved.

"Would you prefer nothing at all?" Adan asked.

"This is the only time we get to ourselves too you know," Kaida said louder, taking measured steps closer to the Zabrak.

And as Adan was about to lay a hand on Kaida, Jade sighed loudly as she rushed towards them, pushing them away from each other. "That's enough!" she said sternly, her voice resonating off the walls strongly. "We're all tired and we're all sick of being slaves but if we turn on each other than we have nobody and I mean nobody. Do you want that? Who else is going to want to know us?"

Jade looked between them quickly several times, asking them with her eyes if they had a satisfactory answer. Neither of them seemed to. Jade sighed again but softer. "See?" she questioned rhetorically. "We only have each other. Both Vogga and Mantenis are horrible but we have to live with it. Now, lets' move on."

The room turned silent and eventually both Kaida and Adan sat back down although on opposite sides of the room. Mira couldn't help but notice that Adan went straight to Risa. Perhaps most species did prefer their own kind... well, most. Jade turned slowly but stopped when she instantly noticed Layilqua shaking slightly from the altercation. She sat down beside the child and comforted her. It didn't take her long to settle again.

"So, who would like to start off with the story telling?" Jade asked when the silence continued for longer than usual. "We have nothing else to do but sleep and I think sleep is not something any of us are considering."

Silently, Mira glanced towards Layilqua. Her head rested comfortably against Jade's chest but something wasn't right. She appeared to be staring into space, not quite listening to anything being said anymore. But Mira couldn't imagine what it was like to be that age and in this position. She just hoped it had nothing to do with before which she was not about to discuss in front of everyone. It wouldn't be fair to Layilqua to put her on the spot like that. Not now.

"I'll go," Kaida offered calmly.

"Good," Jade said quickly, a smile once again appearing on her face.

"Alright..." Kaida said, thinking. Quickly, she settled on going to when she was captured and then talk about what her life had been like before in comparison. Kaida knew it was self torture but somehow it almost made things bearable; to know she had come through all of that and still be here on the other side.

"I was one of Vogga's original slaves," Kaida said, starting off the evenings stories. The yellow Twi'lek shifted into a more comfortable position and cleared her throat before continuing. All eyes were on her now, except Layilqua's. "Vogga did have slaves before us but he was younger then... I suppose and he only used them for singing. Anyway, I was the first lot of slaves he ever captured, along with another Twi'lek, a human and a Cathar. The human was insolent from the beginning. She did nothing but enrage Vogga so he had her killed instantly. It showed us we couldn't defy him easily.

"The Cathar was an unusual species to see around. I mean, sure there are a number of them but they normally keep to themselves. They don't like outsiders much, don't understand them. But this wasn't a pure Cathar... more of a subspecies. She was one of the most elegant creatures I had yet seen. She spoke almost no basic and yet she still seemed to understand the things being said and what she was told..."

"Is this story going to be about you soon?" Adan asked in irritation.

Kaida sent him a cold stare and she made to move but Jade gave her a look that made her stop and sit back down. "That's enough... from both of you," Jade said firmly. "We all have to get along. So now, you two are going to play nice and listen to each other's stories." There was a small pause. "Please continue Kaida."

"But anyway, moving on, I guess before coming here I was naive in thinking something good may come of it. I suppose its how I managed to get captured in the first place. Well, I was more lured into service for Vogga instead of captured or bought. His second in command spoke with my father, saying how there was a great opportunity waiting for me and my father fell for it as did I.

"I've been here for many years and even I'm surprised to still be around. I'm not saying I've never been disrespectful in the past, I certainly have but I don't know... perhaps it wasn't viewed as bad compared to the behaviours of others. I still remember what my life was like on Ryloth. It hadn't been easy. My parents worked almost all hours of every day just trying to feed us..."

Kaida stopped as her voice failed her. A couple of fingers enlaced in the black fishnet dress she wore as her mind went back to when she was little. Jade immediately realised it was going to have to end there. She took a deep breath.

"Anyone else like to tell something?"

Tentatively, a hand was raised. Everyone turned to look at Aria. Mira's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. Even though she had now been here a while she still had not really heard much from Aria. The young, blue Twi'lek was more than shy but she still managed to please Vogga.

Jade smiled at her and she returned it before looking down nervously. It seemed as though she couldn't meet anyone's eye while she spoke. She fiddled with the fibres of the carpet as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm from Ryloth too," she started quietly. "Well, I was born there but when I was three years old, my mother died and my father took us to Alderaan. My father died a few years later, mainly from grief I think. It took a while but was bound to happen. He was never quite the same man again. I was twelve. I then had no one.

"For about five months I managed to support myself but it didn't last and I was taken as a slave for a wealthy Twi'lek who lived on Alderaan part time. He said he had been looking for someone new. I was with him for about a year and then he sold me a human Mandalorian but he only kept me for a few weeks before selling me to Vogga. Once he realised how old I was he said I was too young."

"How were you treated?" Seraph asked, sitting forwards slightly, clearly interested in the young Twi'leks story.

Aria shrugged. "My first master was quite nice actually. I guess being of the same species helped a little. He told me a little bit about himself so I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable and he was never rough unless it was necessary."

"And the Mandalorian?"

"He was different," Aria said with a deep frown, a confused look clear on her face. She finally looked up at her fellow slaves, concentrating on Seraph. "He only spoke to me when it was necessary and sometimes not even then. He would manhandle me when he wanted me to move but he never touched me in that way. The more I think about it the more I thought he bought me so he could find someone who would pay more than he did to buy me."

"So you're.... sixteen years old?" Seraph asked, her eyes narrowed as she thought it through.

"Almost," Aria said with a timid smile. "Another couple months."

Seraph nodded but she seemed to have no more questions. Mira felt slightly taken aback. She didn't realise Aria was that young. But she had to admit, she didn't really know much about Twi'lek anatomy or how long their lifespan was.

"Who's next?" Jade asked looking around.

A few people shrugged but soon Adan cleared his throat and shifted his position. He started quickly, his gaze at first set upon Mira. "We haven't met before properly," he said politely. "I'm Adan Lahek."

Mira shook hands with him and they sat back down. "Well, I was born on Iridonia," he began quickly. "My parents are still there as is my brother. I left when I turned eighteen. I travelled around for a bit and soon I became a pilot for the republic. I enjoyed the work but I missed my family. I eventually went home and stayed there for a while.

"I met someone and we were to marry but it never came to pass. I was almost twenty-five. I then left home again and went into smuggling with an old friend. Got arrested a few times and had a few close calls with death. It was exciting and an escape from my past, I suppose one might say. It was during one of our raids that I ran into Mantenis. My partner and I had stolen from him twice before and gotten away with it but my luck then ran out. I was captured by three of his guards but it took four more to hold me. I nearly made it out. Since then I've been stuck with Mantenis."

"That makes you... still twenty-five?" Mira asked slowly.

"I wish," Adan said with a chuckle. "I smuggled for a few years. I'm now twenty-eight."

"Your partner never returned for you?" Aria asked with wide eyes.

Adan's features turned glum. "No, he never came back," Adan said quietly. "It was a rule we made. If one of us was captured or something happened, we wouldn't go back. No matter what. I regret making that rule with him now. But I was arrogant in thinking it would never happen."

"Is that why Mantenis treats you the way he does?" Mira asked, remembering what she had seen earlier.

Adan shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. But I know it can't be the only reason. I don't think he's treated any of his slaves with any dignity even if they're innocent."

There was a small pause. Adan turned to look at Risa. She glanced back but looked away as a blush crept onto her cheek. He leaned forwards slightly. They had met before but he knew nothing about her and she was pretty.

"Tell me about you," he said in a silky tone.

A few slaves exchanged glances and a couple couldn't help but smile. Last time they were here together they both acted coy and never spoke to each other. This was a promising progression.

"Well," she said quietly, her voice breaking slightly. She glanced up again and blushed further but this time she didn't look away. "I was born on Iridonia too." Hearing that short sentence made Adan beam. The smile lit up his face. "I don't have a father... well, I'm sure I do but he left my mother as soon as she got pregnant.

"She raised me on her own. We remained on Iridonia, in the same tribe for years. I left only to holiday with friends," Risa said, remembering it clearly. "There were six of us all together and we went to Coruscant. I had never been there before and neither had most of my friends. It's a nicer planet than I imagined, impossibly crowded but nice. We all rented a small place but we were hardly there.

"On the last night of our stay we went out for drinks. The night started off alright but on the way back to the apartment we were attacked. Only one my friends was injured. The Jedi were called to help and they found the people who did it. It got worse when we returned. There were people waiting for us.

"I had never seen them before. They said we were to go with them quietly and no one would get hurt. One of my friends didn't like being told what to do and she attacked. She got a blaster shot in the chest. It scared us so the remainder of us went with them. We were taken to a ship and flown to Nar Shaddaa and it's where we all met Vogga.

"He only wanted on slave and he picked me out of the line. The rest of my friends were killed right there, in front of me. It was only by choice that we had been taken. Vogga was looking for another slave and ordered his second in command to search for people randomly. I learnt they went to several planets, just rounding up random women. Nothing was said about it. It was as though no one noticed."

Risa sighed deeply. "I've been here since," she concluded heavily.

"Sorry to hear about your friends," Adan said quietly. The others nodded in agreement to the statement.

Risa shrugged lightly. "It was a while ago. I try not to think about it."

"Okay," Jade said loudly after clearing her throat, gaining everyone's attention. She turned to the Twi'lek step-sisters. "How about you two go next."

They turned to look at each other and it was instantly decided who was going to speak. Rylla pressed her lips together momentarily, thinking about what to tell them. She decided to go with what everyone was telling each other.

"We're from Ryloth too," she started, glancing around at everyone. "And as Jade mentioned we're step-sisters. My mother left my father for another man when I was around fourteen. We were quite happy. My father managed to move on. He met Rhynna's mother and they soon fell in love and marrying quickly. We lived together for a time. When I turned twenty-one, I wanted to leave and find my mother. I just wanted to talk with her. Rhynna was seventeen at the time and she wanted to go with me. My father said it wasn't a good idea but Rhynna made a big speech about being able to look after herself and using the argument that I would be there with her. He eventually gave in.

"I learnt my mother was on Dantooine. I don't know why she was there. Something about her new husband being a farmer or that he wanted to be, I don't know. She didn't seem too happy but she was even unhappier to see me. We promptly left and returned to Ryloth. We went home but our parents weren't there. They left us a note saying they would be back in a few days but within that time an elder from within the city came to us, telling us he had work. We accepted because we trusted him but he ended up selling us.

"We were passed around from master to master for a while. It seemed no one really wanted step-sisters. It seemed a problem that we weren't really related but eventually we were bought by Vogga and we're still here. I suppose one good thing came out of it though."

There was a short silent. "Which was?" Adan asked curiously.

Kaida smiled smugly. She was aware of it but she was unsure of how many others were. For a split second Jade turned her head in slight embarrassment before facing the pair again with narrowed eyes, daring her to say it.

"My sister _found_ herself and someone she could be happy with."

Jade coughed slightly at the use of words and the attention was quickly back on her. "Yeah, I think we get it Rylla," Jade said in a false stern tone.

Mira frowned and looked between Jade and Rhynna. Is that why they looked slyly at each other before? "Wait," Mira said quickly, holding her hand up to slow things down so her mind could catch up. "You and Rhynna are..." she trailed off unable to finish to sentence.

Jade nodded. "Yeah... only started recently."

"I thought slaves weren't allowed to... you know..." Mira said shyly.

"We're not," Jade said quickly. "That's why we kept it to ourselves. There is a small age difference and we're not the same species but it doesn't matter. We like each other."

Those words made Mira smile. "That's nice," she said sincerely. The other slave's agreement with her, nodding their heads and whispering similar words. Both Jade and Rhynna smiled happily.

"Just keep it to yourselves," Jade said firmly, looking around. Everyone nodded again, showing that they understood. She nodded too and licked her lips quickly before speaking again. "Well, I guess I'll go next. Let's see... well, I've been here the second longest time behind Kaida. At this very moment I'm thirty-three years old and when I captured by Vogga, I was twenty. It feels like it's been longer though..."

Abruptly, Jade stopped talking as the doors to the room opened, causing everyone to jump slightly. Two guards entered along with a small boy. It was Shu'Rahn. Gently, Jade moved Layilqua out of her arms and almost instantly she, Kaida and Rylla jumped to their feet, reaching the boy in record time. The guards placed something down beside the door before merely sneered at the women before leaving without a word.

"What happened?" Jade asked quickly looking at the scratches and blood that covered the boy's body.

"It was huge..." Shu'Rahn said in shock, his eyes wide and still filled with horror. "I know... I know I've trained for this but most of the things I've fought before were smaller. I mean, I have had to fight the o-odd big thing but this, this was different. It's never been three in a row."

Jade led the boy over to the circle and sat him down beside her. Rylla and Kaida instantly moved to the door where the guards had placed some healing potions. They returned to Shu'Rahn and waited for Jade to finish towelling the blood off him. Once most of it was gone, the three of them set about massaging the mixtures into his skin.

Seeming to come out of her own thoughts, Layilqua glanced up and looked Shu'Rahn over steadily. "What did you face?" she said quietly.

Her voice caught the boy's attention. He looked the young girl over. She still looked like he had remembered. "First was a Corellian sand panther, then a wampa and then finally a kell dragon," he said, answering her question.

Layilqua nodded slowly. "I'm glad you're alright," she said, her eyes glazing over.

A few slaves exchanged small smiles, including Jade. The platinum blonde waved the girl over. "Why don't you come and help?"

For a moment, Layilqua didn't say or do anything but gradually she got to her feet and took a small vial that Jade held out to her. Layilqua poured some of the clear liquid onto her hands and put the vial down again. Rubbing the mixture between both hands she cringed inwardly. This stuff didn't feel very nice. As she started rubbing it on his face, their eyes met and locked together. Layilqua swallowed hard but continued her task.

When Shu'Rahn was cleaned up everyone moved back into a circle and this time they had another member. Shu'Rahn sat besides Layilqua and eventually sent her a timid but warm look. Layilqua pretended not to notice it. But Shu'Rahn smiled to himself. He knew better.

"Who are you up to?" the boy asked glancing around.

"At me," Jade said quickly and she continued. "I was born on Brentaal. It's the fourth planet in the Brentaal system of the Bormea sector of the Core Worlds. I lived with both of my parents and my two younger brothers. All of us worked for one of the noble families. We were servants but we were treated like slaves.

"I still remember the day that everything changed. My father argued with the head of the household and he was punished. My mother and brothers were lucky to escape but I wasn't. One of the palace guards caught me and eventually the family decided what should be done with me. I didn't know they were friends with Vogga. Well, more acquaintances then friends but still, the family sold me to Vogga."

"Is that why you seemed to adjust so quickly?" Kaida questioned, a smile playing on her lips.

"I suppose," Jade said honestly. "I've lived this kind of life since I can remember. It's sort of second nature."

"You don't find it demeaning?" Ali'anna asked, the young girl speaking for the first time.

"Of course I do," replied Jade. "But you do what you have to do to survive. I don't like this life but I know it so well. I guess it makes for a different view of things."

"What happened to your father?" asked Seraph.

"I don't know," Jade replied with a small shrug. "I still haven't heard anything of him until this day."

"It must be hard not knowing," Ali'anna said quietly. "Have you not asked?"

"It's not my place to ask anything," Jade said quickly. "And yes, it is hard but I think about the positives, not the worst scenario."

"Is that a healthy thing to do?" Adan asked with a small frown.

"Maybe not," Jade agreed. "But like I said you do what you have to and that is one of those things. It helps me get through. Thinking that's he's dead and gone doesn't help me at all."

"That's true," Seraph said with a small, encouraging smile.

"Anyway," Jade sighed heavily. "Let's move on." She looked to the young sisters. "You're next."

Both sisters nodded but only Seraph spoke. She seemed the more confident of the two. "Well, we've been slaves since we could remember. I don't even remember our homeworld... it's been too long. We didn't always belong to Mantenis though. Our first master was human. He wasn't particularly wealthy but I suspect he got us quite cheap.

"And by us, it included our mother too. I have no memory of our father. It's like he never existed. We lived with him on Coruscant for a while. He treated us well when we behaved. When I turned seven, Ali'anna was five; we were sold to a rich Hutt. She lived on Coruscant most of the time. She kept us until the age of fourteen before she sold us to Mantenis but this time our mother didn't go with us. The Hutt sold her to someone else. We still don't know what happened to her."

Seraph took a moment before ending her story. "Like Jade, I like to believe she's still out there. I just hope she went to someone much better than Mantenis and that in some way, she's happy."

Slowly, Rhynna leaned forwards and spoke hesitantly. "You belonged to a female Hutt?" she asked in slight confusion.

Seraph nodded quickly. "Yes, but remember Hutt's are hermaphrodite's. They don't really have a gender, they have both parts but the one we belonged to had a female personality. All Hutt's are the same in my opinion. She had slaves too, both male and female though the ratio was quite equal, unlike here."

"And one more thing... I don't mean to be rude but... isn't Seraph a boy's name?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "My mother told me that it meant burning light. I like it. I don't care what gender it's used for."

"Sounds hopeful," Rhynna said in agreement.

"Would you like to end things?" Jade asked Shu'Rahn.

"Sure," the boy said with a warming smile. "Well... I don't know my original homeworld either but I grew up on Nar Shaddaa. My father was a professional gladiator and he worked for the man that would put on tournaments and the like. I didn't know my mother. When I was about three, I think, my father had an accident while training and was fatally wounded. I was then sold by the owner of the place and sold to Vogga.

"Since Vogga knew of my father and his talents, he immediately ordered that I be trained to compete like my father had done. At first the training wasn't so bad but as I got older it got harder. Whenever I did badly during training I would be punished for it. Vogga told me over and over that I was to be the greatest, that he was gonna make sure of it.

"I competed for the first time at the age of seven. I'll always remember the first one. I still recall how scared I felt. I mean, sometimes I still get those feelings but it depends on what I'm forced to face. But moving on, I trained daily and competed once a week. I heard Vogga managed to make some good money off me. After only seven months I became the best fighter he had." Shu'Rahn paused for a moment as he thought. "There isn't really anything else to tell..."

"Do you ever feel guilty?" Adan asked tightly.

The boy shrugged. "Sometimes, I guess," he replied. "The creatures I'm forced to kill are innocent but it must be done."

"Yeah, 'cause they'd eat you," Kaida said with a small giggle.

Shu'Rahn couldn't help but smile at that. "That is true," he agreed quietly.

"So, that's our stories.... until next year," Jade said almost sadly.

"Why do we not tell more of ourselves?" Adan asked quickly.

"Well then we'd have nothing to talk about," replied Jade. "And we need something to talk about when we all get stuck together."

"There is one more thing I'd like to know," Kaida said quickly.

"What?" asked Jade in alarm.

"I haven't seen outfits like yours before," Kaida commented looking at Seraph, Ali'anna and Adan. "Are they uncomfortable?"

"Extremely," Adan said, tone hard and eyes narrowed.

Seraph shrugged slightly. "When in space, it's even worse, because it's even colder but if the temperature is alright then it can be bearable but they are embarrassing to wear, to say the least."

Ali'anna only nodded in agreement and shifted in her seated position. The room then turned silent but Kaida wasn't finished. She looked to the small boy in the room. "How is it wearing only your loincloth and sandals?"

Shu'Rahn shrugged. "I'd rather it not feel so revealing and I wish it were warmer but I know it could be worse."

Kaida nodded at the boy's words. The room then turned silent again. It seemed no one had anything else to say. Eventually, Mira sighed lightly in exhaustion. They hadn't really done much today but at least it was better than most other days she was forced to endure.

"Anyone have a funny story?" Rylla asked hopefully, breaking the silence.

"A funny story?" Kaida questioned. "Are you kidding? Like what?"

Rylla shrugged. "I don't know. Anything," she said quickly. "Come on, we were all children once... some of us," she added quietly.

"I remember once on Iridonia," said Risa quickly, perking up. "I was hanging out with some other children from the same tribe and we ran into another tribes children. We never really got along, so the mocking and teasing started and I remember there was this one boy, Jorus, I think his name was and he was telling us about how invincible he and his family were. Within seconds, I saw something fly past my vision and hit Jorus in the face. It covered him with water and instantly in anger he shouted, 'This will not stand, I will be avenged!' and moments later, he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. One of the children beside me said, 'Well, apparently you won't stand either.'"

The slaves' quarters burst into laughter which lasted for a good minute or two. Once most of them had recovered, Jade wiped her eye and looked at Risa. "You never mentioned that before."

"I didn't remember it until now..." she said, still smiling.

Mira leaned back on her hands as she continued to smile from the story. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed. It almost made her feel sad. Almost. Just thinking about the story again made her chuckle.

Without meaning to, her eyes went to Layilqua. The child's smile had vanished but no one else seemed to notice it. Mira wondered what was going through her mind. Mira couldn't help but think it was about what happened on the walk with Mantenis. Mira was a little surprised that the child had said nothing. Did she already know what was going on? Mira just wanted to know why Layilqua was keeping to herself and why she had withdrawn from everybody since boarding this yacht.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the large hulk of the yacht gracefully touched down on the landing pad, everyone immediately moved towards the exit. The slaves huddled together in a giant mass, minus Mantenis' and they were all led along a narrow walkway. Mira turned her head around once to get an idea of what the planet looked like. She had never been here before but heard the odd rumour about the place. She never expected them to be true though.

Thick and misty greenish coloured clouds littered the sky, making it impossible to see through them. Mira found it to be a bad sign. It meant the planet was polluted, similarly to Nal Hutta. The ground beneath their feet was manmade stone and it led them all the way to the palace and seemed to go beyond.

The palace seemed similar to the one Vogga owned on Nal Hutta, except this one was made completely out thick grey stone. In an odd way, Mira found it to be quite magnificent. As they all entered into the main audience chamber, all the slaves lined up to be addressed and the rest of the guests and employees moved to their intended destinations. The guards moved into place and Mantenis took his place beside his old friend.

Vogga looked along the line at his slaves and he took a moment to himself before he said anything. Mira had the distinct feeling that he wanted them to wait, to be able to sense his power in this place but Mira wasn't quite sure if it was working or not.

"Welcome to my palace here on Groth," he boomed loudly.

Mira frowned inwardly. She could have sworn the overgrown slug before her looked at her while he spoke those words. Having those eyes on her longer than usual was never a pleasant feeling.

"Guards!" he shouted loudly. Quickly, the guards moved forwards and stood before their master, waiting patiently for their next orders. "Take the slaves to their new quarters. Allow them to freshen up and have them come back here for some announcements."

All guards bowed before gathering the slaves, minus Mantenis', into a cluttered group before setting off with them. Mira took notice of which way they turned and which hallways they were taken into. After walking through several, a set of black, metal double doors swished open with a heavy noise and the guards ushered the girls inside and quickly, they set in a couple buckets of water and two sponges before leaving, locking the door on the other side.

Mira sighed irritably. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could stand but she did wonder what the announcements were going to be but she did suspect that some of the slaves already knew what they were going to be about.

As Mira sighed again, she glanced around the room. These slaves' quarters were different again. The thick grey stone walls around them made the room chilly and seemed closed in more than usual. The floor was covered with the same material, although there was a small rugged area in the corner. Mira presumed it was where they were supposed to sleep... huddled together.

One by one the slaves took turned in washing them as best they could, Mira helped Layilqua and Jade helped Shu'Rahn although both children seemed more than embarrassed at getting helped with the task. Mira didn't think it was necessary but it made things to a little quicker.

During the process, nothing much had been spoken. All slaves kept their silence, knowing that here they probably wouldn't have much time alone. Once they were finished and freshened up, Jade silently walked to the double doors and knocked on it firmly three times. Instantly, it opened and two guards walked in to inspect them. He quickly appeared satisfied and cocked his head to the side, indicating for them to leave.

Jade nodded once and without words, all the slaves followed the guards back to the audience chamber where both masters continued to wait. Vogga seemed pleased that it didn't take them long at all to finish their task and return to him.

"Good, good," he exclaimed.

Once again, the girls lined up and Shu'Rahn joined them, standing to complete attention, knowing that these announcements involved him. Without a doubt, Vogga focused upon the young boy, a knowing look present on both faces although Shu'Rahn's was less noticeable.

"Now, boy, tomorrow you will fight for glory," Vogga claimed loudly. "You will win all three of your matches. I want a clean performance. I suggest you rest tonight."

"Yes, sir," the boy stammered instantly.

"Any questions, my boy?" the Hutt asked.

"Just one, sir," Shu'Rahn answered without fear. "What will I face?"

Vogga chuckled, his large body jiggling along with it. "Now, now, boy, you will see when the time comes. I want you on your toes."

"Yes, master," Shu'Rahn said firmly.

Vogga turned to look at his slaves. "As a gift, I am allowing all of you, including Mantenis' slaves, the opportunity to watch the matches... unless you have other plans for them, my friend?"

Mantenis dismissed his old friend's question. "No, no, they will be there."

"Good, good," Vogga said happily. "And I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour."

All slaves nodded their heads silently. Promptly, Vogga dismissed them and the slaves were taken back to their quarters, where most of them spent a restless night, but none more so than Shu'Rahn. As he lay in the darkness, he mentally psyched himself up. He was prepared for this. He had trained for this his whole life. He was going to be fine. No, he was going to be great.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all people inside the palace, a lone cloaked figure stood nearby, shrouded in darkness. Beside her, a small creature made itself known. The woman sighed before looking up at the covered sky once again.

"I do not believe what we seek is here."

"We must not give up," the small Kushiban spoke in a tiny voice. "We shall find them."

"I know," the woman replied. "But we have been searching for years but I will not give up. I know in my heart that they are alive. I just wish I knew where to look."

"Perhaps seeking out the fights at tomorrow's matches will bring something our way," the Kushiban suggested, his voice hopefully.

Mala Taluka smiled softly. Slowly, her head turned downwards to look down at her small companion. His hopeful tone only made her feel even more so.

"Pray tell Tieko, why would we venture there?" she asked curiously, one eyebrow turning upwards delicately.

"It may prove... interesting," Tieko answered, with a small twitch of his white nose.

Mala gave a slight head nod in agreement. "Perhaps," she agreed quietly. "Then we shall have a look but before then we have things that much be attended to."

"The Sapphire Shadow?" questioned Tieko in almost uncontained excitement.

"Precisely," Mala replied with a click of her fingers. "There are a certain few things from Nar Chunna that we shall let certain people have a look at. Let us depart."

As they parted together, it was quiet. Mala wondered if this was the time, if her waiting and patience was finally going to pay off. She was unsure of why they had come back to this planet in the first place but something told her to be here. It was always a good sign when the feeling was right.

* * *

The next day, as the slaves piled into the high box that belonged to Vogga, a few of them looked around, including Mira. The large round gladiator stadium was entirely carved from stone and to her slight surprise Mira wondered why the middle of the arena below them was covered in sand. That seemed more than a little unusual.

Quietly, the slaves took their seats and a couple of them watched as both Vogga and Mantenis went about gathering their bets for the day's matches. Mira had no doubt that both of them were going to bet heavily upon Shu'Rahn. Mira just wished the stakes with him weren't so high.

"Welcome to the Palace's Shadow arena!" Vogga announced in a microphone placed directly in front of him. "Today's matches will feature ten matches against three different creatures and all of them will be competed on the sand that has been especially brought in. All bets have been placed. Enjoy!"

An uneasy feeling built in the pit of Mira's stomach. She knew no matter how great a fighter; Shu'Rahn was going to have his work cut out for him today. Mira only hoped that none of the monsters he was about to face weren't going to be too bad.

The crowd around them erupted as the first fighter made his way out. The doors that led to the passages underneath the stadium opened and out came his first creature. A tall and vicious looking Roggwart made its way out. The crowd egged the creature on; ignoring the hiss it sent their way. Mira turned her head slightly as the creature made its way towards the gladiator. This wasn't going to end well.

By the end of the ninth match, Mira's stomach was ready to turn in disgust. Some of the things that were forced in this arena were almost too much. Mira wondered how many of the patrons managed to keep cheering on and encouraging this kind of behaviour.

As Mira glanced beside her, she noticed a couple of slaves whispered amongst themselves, being careful so Vogga or Mantenis wouldn't notice. Subtly, Mira leaned in closer and could finally hear the words being spoken.

"Shu'Rahn is up next," Jade said quietly, her tone difficult to make out but Mira was sure she heard fear in there somewhere.

"I hope he does alright," said Risa softly, looking at Jade.

Silently, Mira hoped for the same thing and finally, the last match was announced. Within seconds, the doors opened and in walked Shu'Rahn. At the moment, the crowd had turned silent as they watched the small human boy enter the arena. Mira guessed that most of them were betting Shu'Rahn to lose. Sure, he was physically fit and trained but he was still just a boy but Mira knew better and she was sure Vogga and Mantenis did also.

A few of the slaves beside her gasped at seeing him. "He has no shield... all the others did," Rylla said, leaning forwards to look at the boy closer.

Mira's eyes turned on Jade. The platinum blonde sat back in her chair, her large silver eyes were wide in shock. Part of her knew she shouldn't have been surprised. Vogga was arrogant and he was sending his best fighter in there without protection. Instantly, Mira felt sorry for Jade and the boy. She knew how much Jade cared about him.

Briefly, Shu'Rahn glanced around the stadium above him. All of those glaring eyes were upon him, waiting for him to fail. He knew it. Taking a deep breath, he moved further into the arena. As he moved closer, Mira heard Vogga chuckling with glee and she noticed his outfit had changed. Vogga now had him dressed in a metal belted burgundy loincloth with thin leather straps hanging from the ring all around his waist. It almost looked like a shredded skirt. Mira wondered why the change.

Then, a loud rumbling filled the air. The double doors that led to the underground passage opened again and this time five Gamorrean's ran out. They all stopped fifteen metres away from Shu'Rahn and formed a line. The boy licked his dry lips. Two of the porcine humanoids carried axes. As the drum sounded for the beginning, the five of them began to approach. Shu'Rahn gripped his sword tightly and ran to the side.

Quickly, the Gamorrean's followed, a couple of them grunting as they bumped into each other. Luckily for Shu'Rahn, both of the Gamorrean's weren't happy, both of them turning on each other in anger. Shu'Rahn allowed himself a small smile but it quickly faded as they remaining three continued to give chase.

Now that none of them carried an axe, Shu'Rahn knew his next plan was the best one to be using. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Gamorrean's. He held his sword high at his shoulder and waited. The Gamorrean's seemed to take no notice and continued to charge. Once they were in striking range, Shu'Rahn made his move.

Swinging his sword down sharply, he swiped at all three of the Gamorreans' shins, cutting deeply in all of them but Shu'Rahn still took the force of the impact, falling to the ground between them. He recovered quickly and moved away, forgetting about the other two. Suddenly, Shu'Rahn gasped as something cut the back of his leg.

He turned sharply and the crowd erupted in cheers. One of the two Gamorrean's behind him had crawled over and cut him with the axe it dragged along. Anger flooded through him and he raised his sword high again and plunged it into the Gamorrean's back. It grunted loudly before falling silent. Shu'Rahn pulled the sword out again and quickly checked that the other one was dead. Shu'Rahn breathed deeply. It was.

The round was over. Two guards quickly made their way out onto the ground and pushed the bodies of all five Gamorrean's to the side. Shu'Rahn silently wondered why they weren't just removed. He thought they might even get in the way being there. Walking back to the middle of the arena, Shu'Rahn stopped and waited to see what was coming next. If they were stupid like these Gamorrean's seemed to be, this should be easy.

But as the doors lifted, Shu'Rahn received his answer. It definitely wasn't going to be easy. The stomping of the creature's feet could be heard from metres away. Shu'Rahn knew it was going to be bad and as the creature stepped through the door, he felt as though his heart stopped and his legs were going to give way.

A massively tall T'surr strode into the arena, sneering at the crowd, similar to how the Roggwart had done but this creature knew what was happening around it. The hulking mass of creature stood tall at two hundred and forty centimetres, making Shu'Rahn feel smaller than a mouse. He looked the creature over further.

It was strong and solidly built with blue skin that had a marble sheen. It's large head sported numerous horns, large ears and when it smiled, it showed a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. But the one thing Shu'Rahn had trouble looking away from were the four gleaming red eyes that stared back intensely. He knew the creature was male. They were scarcely heard of but he knew females were never seen.

Once the drum sounded, the creature wasted no time in charging. Shu'Rahn let out a small cry of surprise before finding his feet. He ran away from the beast as fast as he could and quickly he noticed it slowed down. Shu'Rahn stopped and panted heavily as he looked the thing over. He felt dread course through him. How was he supposed to defeat this thing?

The T'surr charged again and instantly, Shu'Rahn found himself out of options. There wasn't much that he could do against something so large. Using all his might, he lifted his sword and waited for it to get closer. In his chest, he could feel the pounding of his heart against his ribcage. As it reached him, Shu'Rahn swung and hit the T'surr's side. It made a small cut but the T'surr made no sound, pushing Shu'Rahn to the ground hard, knocking the sword from his hand and kicking it to the other side.

The crowd erupted into cheers once more, sensing that it was almost over. They were about to win. Many of the slaves leaned forwards, shock clear on their faces; mouths open as they watched the events unfold before them. Then suddenly, the crowd gasped in unison. Mira found the courage to look and she noticed something unusual. The T'surr was moving but it seemed to be impacted by something invisible.

A sharp hiss beside her got her attention and the attention of the other slaves. "What's wrong with her?" Kaida hissed quickly fearing others will soon notice.

Mira looked at Layilqua. The young girl seemed to be in great pain as she grasped the both sides of her head, her eyes shut tightly and slowly, her body rocked back and forth. Without thinking, Jade pulled on her arms, forcing her to release the small amount of control she had and loudly she cried out as the shock left her system. It was then they noticed. The T'surr was able to move freely again.

"That... was you?" Jade asked, not sure what to make of it.

Quickly, Jade put an arm around Layilqua and shielded her as best she could from Vogga's sight and soon, Risa did the same thing to help.

"Do what you were doing?" Seraph said desperately.

"I can't," Layilqua said tightly, gasping for breath, as though in pain.

But it no longer mattered. Shu'Rahn managed to get back to his feet and run to his sword. Picking it up swiftly, he sprinted back towards the creature and just as it came out of its trance like state, Shu'Rahn thrusted the sword upwards through its stomach. The T'surr grunted in anger and swiped at Shu'Rahn, knocking the boy off his feet and sending him flying to the other side of the arena.

Shu'Rahn groaned but rolled over to see what the creature was doing. All four of its eyes were cast downwards at the sword now embedded in its stomach. With a strong grip it took hold of the hilt and pulled it from its stomach. Spurts of rich blue blood poured from the wound, making small puddles around its feet.

But to Shu'Rahn's dismay the T'surr didn't seem to weaken. It stepped forwards strongly towards the boy, making his dreaded feeling return. He looked to where the T'surr had dropped the sword. Maybe if he was quick enough...

Taking his chances, Shu'Rahn ran towards the creature at a fast speed before skidding along the sand, between the T'surr's open stance, drops of blood falling on his face. He grabbed the sword along the way but as he had feared, he wasn't quick enough. Despite the injury the T'surr bent over easily and lifted Shu'Rahn up off the ground by one of his legs.

Keeping a tight grip of his sword Shu'Rahn waited for the opportune moment, just hoping that while he waited for it to present itself the creature didn't have time to rip him apart. With curiosity, the T'surr looked him over and slowly, the corners of its mouth curled upwards into a sneer. For a moment, Shu'Rahn wondered if it could speak basic but his question was quickly answered.

"I'm going to enjoy this," it sneered viciously.

Shu'Rahn knew that no one heard that but him. Knowing that the opportunity wasn't going to arise, Shu'Rahn thought quickly and it came to him. Looking up at the large and brutal blue face, Shu'Rahn smiled faintly.

"So am I," he replied.

Before the creature could work out what the boy meant by that, Shu'Rahn acted. Grabbing the sword with both hands, he swung the sword upwards at the arm that held him up. It sliced half way through and through the shock and sheer pain; the T'surr released its grip. Shu'Rahn fell back to the ground with a thud but jumped back to his feet and swung the sword again, cutting across the long space of neck the creature possessed.

Blood spurted from the arteries and Shu'Rahn quickly took rapid steps backwards, trying not to get most of it on him. He panted heavily as he watched the T'surr come undone. Its massive body shook violent as it choked, reaching up to the neck wound, trying in vain to stop the flow of blood. But soon, it fell to the ground with sickening thud and Shu'Rahn watched as more blood pooled around the corpse.

It was only then that Shu'Rahn noticed how quiet the arena seemed, except the person he was fighting for. He seemed more than happy with his progress. Shu'Rahn just hoped it was going to be enough. Once again, two guards came out and moved the T'surr's corpse to the side and left while the next thing was being brought out.

The double doors then opened, quicker than usual. Shu'Rahn wiped the blood off his hand onto his loincloth and wiped what he could off the blade. Shu'Rahn then froze and stared at the double doors as a harsh and deep screeching reached his ears. It couldn't be what he thought it was. But it was what he feared.

The sleek feline figure of a Nexu entered the arena stealthily. The shiny brown coat was slick back. Shu'Rahn could instantly tell it was female and already angry. Its four red eyes watched him furiously, making sure to take in every step. Shu'Rahn looked over its back at its spiked spine. For some reason it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Mira heard another desperate whisper beside her. "Do something," Kaida said at Layilqua, encouraging the child to help in some way.

Shu'Rahn looked the feline over. He knew they were fast and very agile and he also knew he wouldn't be able to jump on the creature's back. But before Shu'Rahn could do little more than think about a plan, the Nexu took its opportunity and sprinted towards him, knocking him down as it passed. The creature then turned and waited, looking the boy over, wondering if he was going to strike back in some way but Shu'Rahn seemed to do nothing.

Still feeling the effects from another blow to the ground he got back to his feet. He took a deep breath as his legs shook beneath him but he held on, holding the sword up, wondering what was the best thing he could do. But again, before he could think of anything, the creature pounced, knocking him to the ground again, landing on top of him.

Shu'Rahn hissed through his teeth as he kept the creature's mouth at bay by out holding his sword horizontally at the Nexu's neck. Knowing that he would be devoured alive if he let go, he held on. The Nexu growled angrily still trying to take a chunk. Once again, the sounds of the crowd cheering filled Shu'Rahn's ears, making him feel angry with himself.

Finding himself able to lift one of his legs, Shu'Rahn aimed a kick at the Nexu's soft underbelly. It wasn't a direct hit but the creature let out a pitiful cry as it moved off him to recover. Shu'Rahn got back to his feet and doubling over, he panted heavily.

'_Behind you!'_

Without thinking, Shu'Rahn sprung into action and turned but he was unable to move quick enough before the creature took a successful swipe at his open chest with its large claw. Shu'Rahn cried out as pain radiated through him. Quickly, he ran to the other side of the arena, away from the beast. When he turned, he noticed it was following, although at a slow pace, as though it were stalking him.

Shu'Rahn knew it was time to end this. He turned and walked down along the creature, holding the sword up, as though copying its movements. The Nexu turned and followed, its red eyes narrowing dangerously. It snarled at him, showing its long, razor sharp teeth. When sensing it was the right time, Shu'Rahn took off towards the creature and once again it did the same.

Just before they collided, Shu'Rahn weaved to the side and turned his body into the creatures, plunging his swords into its side. The Nexu whimpered and Shu'Rahn pulled the sword out quickly and stepped back. The Nexu had come to an abrupt stop and slowly, it limped away from him. Shu'Rahn couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Half of the crowd began to cheer but the others remained quiet as they watched the creature along with the boy. Within moments, the Nexu collapsed onto its side and slowly, it died.

Once it was over, Shu'Rahn turned and faced Vogga, who cheered along with Mantenis. It seemed that both of them were pleased. With relief, Shu'Rahn sighed heavily, knowing that it was at least a good sign. Slowly, his eyes wondered a little below where the slaves were seated and instantly, he found Layilqua. He knew something was wrong but at the moment it didn't seem to matter. She seemed happy with the outcome.

Remembering where he was, Shu'Rahn stood to attention and bowed to the crowd and then finally to Vogga before leaving the arena, escorted by two guards. All Shu'Rahn knew right now was that he was going to need rest to recover from this.

* * *

Later that night, in the main room of Vogga's palace upon Groth, friends and acquaintances of all kinds joined in the celebration that was currently going on. At the moment, Vogga watched as all of his slaves entertained up on a small raised stage. It seemed Mira had quickly learnt all the new steps required, which in itself was pleasing.

"Well, my old friend," Mantenis began as he was set beside Vogga by Adan. "Congratulations on the boy. You've done well with him."

"I say congratulations to the both of us," Vogga said chuckling. "He has made us much."

"Yes, yes, that is very true," Mantenis agreed. "Though there were a couple of times I thought he wasn't going to make it!" Mantenis added with a chuckle.

Vogga joined in. "Yes, but it does happen. It's all a learning curve for him. He has great skill. I have no doubts about that."

"Yes, my dear old friend, that is true also," Mantenis said in agreement.

They clunked their goblets together in celebration and Vogga's attention went back his dancers on stage, while Mantenis did also, but only on a select two. He knew this party would go on for many hours more and so, in knowing that Mantenis decided he would go somewhere he normally went to celebrate something but he didn't want to go alone.

"Vogga, my old friend, I wondered, may I take a couple of your slaves to the Sapphire Shadow. I wish to see what is happening there before the hour is too late."

Vogga seemed to think about it for a moment. "But of course you can," Vogga said, seeing no harm in it. "To be on the safe side, see my guards before you leave with them. They will fit them with some collars and hand you a transmitter. It will set off a bomb if anything goes wrong. Also, have four of my Weequay guards escort you there and back."

Mantenis seemed more than pleased with that idea. "Good, good," he said happily. "And thank you, my old friend."

Mantenis waved over a couple of guards and whispered into their ears. Within seconds, they moved to the stage and moved Mira and Layilqua off it and down to where Mantenis still sat. Both of them stood silent as they waited to be told what they were wanted for.

"Both of you are coming for a walk with me to the Sapphire Shadow," Mantenis said clearly.

Mira and Layilqua exchanged slight glances of confusion. "What is the Sapphire Shadow, sir?" Mira asked politely.

"A club," Mantenis replied. "An absolute favourite of mine."

They both nodded and followed Mantenis, along with Seraph and Ali'anna. As they stood in the front hall, both of them were fitted with the collars and one guard handed Mantenis the transmitter and told him which button he needed to press if needed. Mira swallowed hard. She just hoped none of his fingers got anywhere near it. Being blown up was not how she wanted to die.

Once her collar was in place Mira watched as Layilqua's was being fitted. Mira could see a sad yet calm look on the girl's face. She wasn't sure what to make of it but Mira knew it might be that they haven't yet seen Shu'Rahn since seeing him fight. It gave Mira an idea. She turned to Mantenis.

"Sir, if it would be alright with you, could we say a quick goodbye to Shu'Rahn and to make sure he is alright?"

Mantenis turned his head sharply to look at Mira. Normally, he would never allow such a thing, even though she had asked so nicely, but there was something he wanted to tell the boy personally and there was never a better time than now. Slowly, Mantenis nodded his head.

"Sure," he said slowly. "We can certainly do that before we leave."

Mira allowed herself a small smile once Mantenis looked away and in no time, they were walking along a narrow stone path in the dungeons. Instantly, Mira hated it. It was worse than what they had to sleep in on Nal Hutta. When reaching the cell that contained Shu'Rahn they stopped and quickly the boy jumped to his feet.

"Good to see you're still able to move," Mantenis said almost coldly. "Your _friends _wanted to know if you were alright." He turned to look at Mira. "Go ahead. Ask."

"How are you keeping?" Mira asked hesitantly.

Shu'Rahn exhaled heavily. "I am as well as could be expected," he replied, looking at Mira while he spoke.

"We are the same," Mira said back with a small smile.

Mantenis cleared his throat loudly, ruining the small moment. He looked down at Shu'Rahn, his cold eyes narrowing into slits.

"Congratulations on your wins today, boy," Mantenis spoke firmly. "You did well but know this, you could have done better," he added, eyeing the scratch that covered his torso.

"Of course, you're right, sir," Shu'Rahn agreed. "There's always room for improvement."

Satisfied with the boy's answer, Mantenis gave him a curt nod of his head before kicking Adan, telling him to get moving again. As they turned to follow, Mira felt anger flood through her. He shouldn't be allowed to do this, no matter who he was or how much money he had. Mira thought it unfair. Shu'Rahn was still a child. She couldn't imagine the slow and lazy Ithorian in the arena, fighting for his life.

As they left the palace they walked the distance to the club, albeit at a slow pace. Surrounding them for the journey were four, musclier Weequay guards, weapons at their sides and easily accessible. The only person who didn't seem to mind the pace was Mantenis, since he was able to talk about himself without taking many breaths. Mira hardly listened, her mind elsewhere. She found her nervousness growing with each step. She wished the collars weren't necessary. It wasn't like she was going to run. She had nowhere to go. She was stuck here for the moment whether she liked it or not.

When they reached the club, Mira could see what Mantenis may have liked about the place. It was an upscale cantina. The blue neon lights of the outside sign shone brightly in the already brightly lit street. When reaching the entrance though they all came to a stop. Slowly Mantenis climbed off his chair and for the first time in a while, stepped foot on solid ground.

Immediately he walked to Adan's side and with no hesitations, he kicked the slave hard in the stomach. For the first couple Adan seemed to take it but then, almost inaudible whimpers of pain escaped Mantenis. Mira subtly shielded Layilqua from the violence and quickly, she noticed that both Seraph and Ali'anna were avoiding the site also. Instantly, Mira felt a compulsion to run to Mantenis and push him away but she knew that could be it for her.

Eventually, Adan gave up and crumbled to the hard ground on his stomach, groaning audibly. "Perhaps that will encourage you to move faster next time," he hissed harshly. Placing his foot on the side of Adan's face, Mantenis looked to two of the guards around them. "Take him round back and make sure he's got the message."

Two of the Weequay's stepped forwards and bowed their heads before unhooking the chain from Adan's collar. With ease they dragged him away and Mira had to blink quickly to stop the tears that formed in her eyes. But right now, Mantenis ignored Mira and Layilqua and looked at the other guards.

"You two, come with us," he instructed.

They nodded their heads in acknowledgement and they then entered through the black double doors and as soon as they stepped over the threshold, Mira jumped lightly as she heard Layilqua gasp.

Instantly, she looked beside her at the girl, wondering what the problem was. Layilqua looked around at the moderately crowded cantina. She could feel something. Her heart beat a little faster as she looked for the reason but it wasn't obvious to her. She licked her lips quickly. There was something wrong here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In some parts of the club was crowded and loud and other areas seemed quiet and only contained a few people. As soon as they entered, Mantenis and company walked straight to the front bar, where a lone woman stood, cleaning a few glasses.

As soon as she saw them approached she gave them her full attention, giving them a full, wide smile, her red eyes gleaming.

"Well, good evening," she greeted in a friendly tone. "Welcome back to Mother Blue's place."

Mira couldn't believe it. She was looking at an actual Chiss woman. They weren't exactly rare, but most of them Mira had heard of kept to themselves and didn't bother with anyone else from the galaxy.

But she watched as the Chiss woman approached. Her tall figure was quite imposing, but she was a little plump, not the slim figure she normally associated with Chiss. The striking red eyes seemed soft, as did her long jet black hair that ran past her shoulders. Mira looked over her clothes. She wore a long black robe with a thinner dark-blue robe underneath. Mira liked how they complemented each other.

"Yes, good evening, Tarisha," Mantenis greeted, his tone slightly off-putting.

The slightly plump Chiss woman gave no thought to the tone and she showed them to a semi-private booth. Mantenis thanked her gruffly and sat down heavily. Tarisha looked between the slaves, wondering who they were.

"Not gonna introduce me, Mhann?" she asked, pretending to be offended, placing her hands on her wide hips.

"Oh yes, of course, forgive me," he said, clearing his throat roughly, almost forgetting that he had brought two more of them along with him. "Mira and Layilqua, slaves of Vogga the Hutt."

"Well, welcome," she said, giving the slaves a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," Mira said politely.

Instantly, the Chiss waved off the formal title. "Oh please, call me Blue, dear. I prefer it," she told them cheerily. "Now, what will you be drinking tonight, Mhann?"

"The usual," the Ithorian replied almost impatiently.

"One Ithorian Brandy coming up," Tarisha said cheerily before moving off towards the bar to get Mantenis his drink. While she busied herself getting the drink, a quiet figure approached. Tarisha almost jumped when seeing her but when realising who it was, she chuckled.

"Oh, Mala dear, you scared me."

Mala smiled but it didn't seem as warm. She knew what she sought was here and she needed to find out everything now. It was too important for her and she wasn't about to let another opportunity slip through her fingers again.

"Blue, I have no wish to disturb your customer in the corner, however..." Mala paused, leaning forwards and whispered the next words. "I must insist on speaking with the two slaves that are with him."

"Which two?" Tarisha asked, looking over to the corner in which they sat.

"The child and the woman beside her," Mala said gently. "I will ask the Ithorian myself but since he is an acquaintance of yours, I must insist a little help in this matter."

"Of course, anything," the Chiss said quickly, remembering past events.

Tarisha finished pouring Mantenis' drink and she handed it to him gently. Mira noticed only then noticed the sapphire rings that covered half her fingers. And quickly she noticed another woman had joined them. Noticeably, Tarisha cleared her throat and with an irritable look, Mantenis looked up at her.

"Something else?" he asked coldly.

"Yes," Tarisha said quickly. "I wondered if this woman would be allowed to speak with your slaves."

"And why would I allow such a thing?" the Ithorian questioned, obviously annoyed.

"Well, you and I have some business to attend to, so I thought since the slaves are not yours they could possibly be in the way. This woman has kindly offered to watch them vigilantly for you. You'll still be able to see them."

Mantenis' eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked between both of Tarisha's gleaming red ones. It was the main problem with Chiss. They were hard to read. The Ithorian shifted in his seat, wondering what they were playing at but suddenly, everything seemed a little unclear.

"You want them to speak with me," Mala said almost inaudibly with a slight wave of her hand.

Mantenis' eyes glazed over. He nodded his large head slowly. Yes, perhaps that was for the best. They shouldn't be here to listen to his business dealings. They weren't his slaves. It wouldn't matter for a short period of time.

"I want them to speak with her," Mantenis said firmly.

"Good!" Tarisha said excitedly.

Without waiting, she ushered both Mira and Layilqua over to another semi-private booth with Mala, where they could still be clearly seen by Mantenis. With a click of her fingers, Tarisha ordered a waitress over and she quickly went back to Mantenis' table and sat with him.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" a young and friendly Chiss waitress asked.

Mira was more than a little surprised. There was another Chiss here. She looked between this one and Tarisha. Perhaps they were related.

"I will be having a Ruby Bliel, the child will have Blue Milk and what will you be having, dear?" Mala asked, looking at Mira.

"Um..." Mira stuttered for a moment. "A Corellian ale, please."

"No problem," the waitress said before leaving. She returned within a few short moments and handed the drinks to the right person. "Enjoy," she added politely.

Mala bowed her head slightly and the waitress left. Mira saw her walk back towards Tarisha and hand her a drink that looked like an Alderaanian wine. Mira guessed that whatever was going on, it was going to take a while.

"This tastes wonderful!" Layilqua said in an excited voice.

Mira felt surprised. It was something she hadn't heard from the girl in a while. Mira then took a quick sip of her own drink and nodded her head in agreement. She missed the taste. It had been too long.

Feeling anxious, Mira looked Mala over quickly a few times. Despite the hood covering her head, Mira could tell Mala had long white hair, startling silver eyes and very pale skin. Mira wondered the woman's age, considering the hair colour and the soft wrinkles around her face and questioned what she could possible want with them.

"Yes, it's wonderful... but who are you?" asked Mira curiously.

But Mala didn't answer straight away. She appeared to be waiting for someone and as though on cue, something escaped their sight and jumped up onto seat in the empty space beside Mala. She didn't flinch. Mira looked at the small, white creature. She had no idea what it was. She noticed Layilqua seemed fixed upon it also.

"Do not be alarmed," Mala said softly. "He is my companion, Tieko. He's a Kushiban."

Mira still didn't quite understand what Tieko was. It was a species she had never heard of, though Mira knew the galaxy was expansive. There was bound to be some things she'd never heard of or seen before. There was a first time for everything.

"And who are you?" Mira asked again.

"I am Mala Taluka. I am a native of Alderaan but I travel all over. I'm a trader, as I'm sure you may recognise from the robes," she said eyeing Mira, who nodded slowly, also noticing the vibroblade that rest in her robes. She was still unsure of the elderly woman that sat in front of her. "I have a few things to inform you on, so I wish for both of you to hold your questions."

Exchanging confused glances, Mira and Layilqua nodded. "Good," Mala said. Inhaling deeply, Mala licked her lips before continuing. "I had a son, many years ago, of course. Calin, his name was. An intelligent and social boy. Likable too, no less."

As Mala paused for a brief moment to take a sip of her drink, Layilqua down at the table, a visible frown on her face. Why did that seem to sound familiar to her? She knew she was missing something.

"But at the time, I was in no place to raise a child. Fortunately for me, however, my boy was gifted. He was unbelievably strong in the Force. I noticed when he was a baby that something was different. He hardly cried. Anyway, when I thought I was out of options, a Jedi Master named Vandar Tokare came to me, saying he would make sure my son would be properly raised."

Mala paused, sighing heavily as she recalled the memories and thoughts in her mind. She chuckled softly. "I could already see it. My boy, a Jedi. I couldn't have wanted anything better for him. I was never sure if it's what he wanted but he never complained.

"Unusual for parents of children taken, I was allowed to keep in contact with my boy. It was scarce but it was better than nothing. The only time I saw him again was just after he became a Jedi Knight. I couldn't have been prouder. He told me he liked helping people. We only spoke for a few minutes, but it's something I still treasure.

"And, oh my, how handsome he grew up to be. He got most of my features, but he got his father's strong, broad jaw line. And he was tall, I almost couldn't believe it. He walked with his head held high and he showed such compassion.

"But a few years on, I remember feeling sad and almost empty. I heard about the Jedi Civil War. Of course, everyone in the galaxy had. It was the only thing people talked about. And, of course, my son was in the thick of it. I don't know exactly what happened, as I was not there, but I was told he died during the Battle of Rodia.

"During the battle, Sith forces attempted to destroy the planet using the massive firepower of the Star Forge, but the Jedi uncovered their plans were able to signal the Republic for help. I was told a few good Jedi died there. For a little while they were outnumbered and my son happened to be in the middle of it, as did others, like I said."

Mala stopped talking again to take another sip of her drink, but a larger one. Mira couldn't help but wonder if there was something making the woman in front of her nervous. Slowly, Mala's eyes came to rest on Layilqua, making the child shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Not long after my son's death I've known that he had broken a Jedi rule. I wasn't disappointed. I was excited. It meant that my family would continue to grow but the woman he fell for wasn't human. She was a full-blooded Theelin. I also knew he had a child produced from that love... you, dear child."

Mira turned to look at Layilqua, who gasped and her eyes widened in shock. A frown soon became present. "That's not possible..."

"I assure you, it is," Mala said with a small chuckle. "You are my grandchild. I have been searching for quite a few years and finally, the other day I found you."

"How?" Layilqua asked timidly.

"Through the Force," replied Mala. "I've been searching Hutt Space for years and finally, it's finally paid off. I was at the match when you helped save that boy from being killed." Mala paused for a moment. Slowly, a sad smile tugged at her lips. "You have the same affinity to the Force as Calin did. Your eyes remind me of him. Not the colour, but the shape, the look within them."

"Are you a Jedi too?" Mira asked, taking to focus off Layilqua for a moment.

"No," Mala said almost sadly. "I've had some training from Vandar but I never wished to be Jedi. Don't get me wrong, I like helping people, but in a different sense. I've never been one for the over-adventurous mission and risk taking gambles with my life. Sometimes I do wonder what might have been though."

Mira thought quickly. "Can you prove any of this?"

"Why would I lie?" Mala asked in return.

Mira didn't answer. She didn't really have one but Mala continued, looking at Layilqua. "I don't think there's anything I can really say to make you believe but think about it. I know you've met him."

Ignoring what Mala just said, Layilqua spoke. "What made you come looking for me in the first place?"

"The destruction of Telos is what fuelled my fear for you both," Mala answered, taking no offense. I knew Calin lived on Telos for a few years and so I knew you and Shayla lived there."

"Why not search before that?" Layilqua asked almost angrily.

Mala sighed. She had hoped to avoid this. "I wanted to, but I thought it unwise," Mala said truthfully. "I believed you were both happy, and my son was still in contact with Shayla, so I thought there was no reason for me to interrupt your lives. I mean, Shayla knew of me but he had never met me." Mala paused, her eyes darting between them. "Where is Shayla...?"

Layilqua looked down at her lap and sniffled lightly. Mira knew she wouldn't be able to say it. Remembering it was bad enough. "She's dead," Mira said quietly. "A few years ago," she added, her voice even softer.

"Oh my..." Mala said, rubbing her wrinkled cheek with her hand, her eyes glazing over for a moment. "I thought I would have sensed it... I am thankful you are still here. Vogga the Hutt hasn't been too horrible, has he?" Mala asked, fearing the answer.

Layilqua shrugged. "I suppose it could have been worse."

"And that's how he makes you dress... an eleven year old girl... is there no decency in the galaxy anymore!" exclaimed Mala, as though just noticing what the girl was wearing.

"He doesn't make you..." Mala said, trying to indicate what she was referring to with her eyes.

But the almost question was well understood. Layilqua quickly shook her head. "No, no, I've never had to do that. I only dance for him. Nothing else."

"I suppose that's something," Mala said, exhaling in relief. "Now, tell me everything about you and what's happened so far. I need to hear it."

"Alright," Layilqua said slowly, sitting up straighter in her chair. Feeling unable to look at Mala while she spoke, she looked at her cup of Blue Milk that sat in front of her, half-full.

"I was born on Telos and we left when the destruction was happening around us. We went to Nar Shaddaa where mother worked in a cantina to feed us. Not long after arriving there we were taken to Vogga by his second in command. Mother was forced to say yes to his demands that we were his new slaves. There wasn't much of a choice anyway.

"It was alright for a few years but eventually another slave attempted an escape but she failed and my mother went down with her. She had tried to kill Vogga. My mother was killed in front of me a few days after that and I then became a permanent dancer for him."

At seeing the horrified look on Mala's face, Layilqua was quick to say more. "But I've been well looked after by the other slaves, mainly Jade and Mira. They've become like a surrogate family."

When she stopped, Mala nodded her head slowly, taking everything in. Eventually, Mala slipped her hand along the table and rested it upon Layilqua's. For a brief second, the child flinched but didn't move her hand away. In a big way, it was nice. She never knew there were people out there, and family no less, looking for her.

When Mala withdrew her hand, her silver eyes turned on Mira. "So, dear, tell me about yourself?"

Mira's eyebrows rose a little. She was surprised that Layilqua's grandmother wanted to know about her. She wondered if it was just to pass some more time so they wouldn't have to share any sad stories. Mira was sure Mala knew many things about Calin that she could tell but that perhaps right now wasn't the time. Curiously, Mira wondered when she would have that time though.

"I'm from Nar Shaddaa," Mira started quietly. "My home was sacked when I was very young and after I was raised by Mandalorians. Despite my age, I was later accepted into a Mandalorian squad and taught how to fight, hunt and survive like they did. When I was fourteen, the Battle of Malachor V happened. I lost everything.

"I then became a bounty hunter to survive on my own and it helped me earn credits and because of the training, it made me good at it. I made a few enemies there too, including a Wookiee, which as you know, is never a good species to get angry."

Mala paused, licking her lips slowly. "You killed people for credits?"

Mira felt as though she were being judged. "No," she said firmly. "I know many other bounty hunters enjoyed killing their victims but I'm not one of them. I believe that a person can be a good bounty hunter without killing the target, especially if you know them well."

Hearing that made Mala smile and Mira continued. "But anyway, for the moment, long story short, many things happened, I was almost killed a few times and I ended up travelling with a Jedi that I wanted to protect. A few years ago I parted from her company and was travelling around Nar Shaddaa, discovering my old roots when I was captured by Vogga's men. And then I ended up as a slave."

"You didn't consider putting your bounty hunter skills to the test?" Mala asked curiously.

"I did but Vogga has many people around him at all times and I don't think I could take on the number of guards he has alone and unarmed."

Both Mira and Layilqua then went on to tell Mala of the other slaves and Mala listened intently. She had no idea that her granddaughter was in such good hands. It seemed that many of them had become close while not even being related and Mala knew she would have to meet Jade. She seemed almost too good to be true.

When they both finished talking it seemed Mala had more to say but before she did, she looked over at where Mantenis still sat, talking with Tarisha. For some reason, Mala got the feeling that her time was running out.

"Since I've been searching for you for so long, I'm not about to leave you here," Mala said quickly. "I have something in mind to get you and the others out of here, forever."

"But... you mean all the slaves?" Layilqua asked, stopping herself, wondering if she heard correctly.

"Yes, all the slaves," Mala repeated with a tiny smile. "Originally, I was only going to get you out and whoever you happened to be with at the time but after hearing of the others and their involvement with you, I feel as though I cannot leave them here to this fate."

"Wow..." Mira breathed heavily. This was what she had been waiting for. "That would be... great, to be honest."

"Good," Mala said quickly. "But do not mention this to the other slaves, not yet anyway. I don't to take the chance of anything reaching Vogga's ears."

Both Mira and Layilqua nodded, showing that they understood. Within moments, a large figure stood beside Mira and looked down. One of the two Weequay guards was standing there. He growled low in his throat before leaving.

"Master is ready to leave," he said gruffly. "Get up."

Without having to be told twice both slaves got to their feet and followed at a slow pace. Turning her head to look at Mala gain, Layilqua spoke very softly.

"It was lovely to meet you."

Layilqua turned back and followed the guard. A broad smile brightened up Mala's wrinkled face. "Lovely to meet you as well... finally," Mala said back although Layilqua did not hear it.

Her companion, who had been silent up until this point, looked up at Mala, his eyes narrowed slightly. "What do we do now?"

"Well, Tieko, my little and long-time friend, we can and speak with Blue again."

Together they left the booth and went back to the bar. They still had more things that needed to be sorted out before anything else was done.

The walk back to the palace seemed quicker than the walk there. Mira glanced down at Adan, instantly, feeling bad for him. The bruises that covered his body were already showing and they looked painful. Mira was amazed he could still carry the chair on his back let alone the weight of Mantenis.

Most of the journey had been silent too but Mira noticed a considerably change with Layilqua. No longer was she staring into space and seeming to be somewhere else. She was smiling faintly and looking around with a sense of peace and certainty. Mira just wished she could be feeling so hopeful.

It's not that she didn't want to trust Mala. She just found it hard to believe that the destruction of Telos alone was enough for someone to search out their family. Mira knew that if she were Mala, she would have made sure to be around beforehand, not when things were at great peril.

But as they reached the palace, Mira pushed the thoughts away. If Mala was able and willing to get them out of here then Mira was going to take that chance, live or die. She just wanted to be out of here and she was almost certain that after a while of this, death probably was a better option.

Straight away, Mantenis saw both girls got back into the slave quarters safely before he left. Mira quickly looked around the room and she noticed Layilqua did the same thing. Everyone was asleep and it was extremely quiet. Layilqua slowly moved towards Jade and gently lay down beside her. When she noticed that Mira wasn't joining any of them, she left her head slightly.

"Not going to sleep?" she asked tiredly.

"No," Mira said slowly, her mind elsewhere. "I'm not that tired yet."

Layilqua nodded her head in understanding before putting her head back down on the small space of rug she managed to find in the mass of bodies. Mira was amazed that she didn't manage to disturb any of them.

Eventually, the silence was broken when Mira sighed heavily. It didn't disturb anyone but for some reason, Mira wished it had. She knew Mala told them not to tell anyone but she still felt Jade at least should know about it. She was like a mother superior to all the slaves here.

It took hours for Mira to fall asleep. Her mind was filled with thoughts of future events and what fate possibly had in store for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A few days later, the last round of Shu'Rahn's matches arrived and once again all the slaves once again took their seats in the top box that belonged to Vogga. Mira and the others were nervous. They all knew that if Shu'Rahn's matches before had been bad then these next three were going to be worse.

After watching the first few people, Shu'Rahn once again came out to fight last. So far they had seen Reeks, an Edan tiger and two adolescent wampa's which pulled an arm off the previous fighter. Mira and others, Layilqua included, had to look away from the sight of it.

It was becoming close to Shu'Rahn's match and before it started, Mira looked down at Layilqua and slowly, she stared back. They kept their word to Mala and so far they hadn't said anything about the conversation they had with Mala to the others but Mira still thought they should have. It felt wrong keeping it from them but Mira knew that if they wanted the plan to work, whatever it happened to be, then the less people that knew about it the better.

While looking into the child's bright purple eyes, she knew they were thinking the same thing. Mira felt for Layilqua. Briefly, before coming out here to watches the matches, Mira had asked her if she was feeling up to helping again. Layilqua managed to eventually convince her that she was feeling up to it. And somehow, they both felt slight relief at knowing that Mala would be here too.

Mira had not yet seen her but she knew the woman had to show up. She came to the other one and Mira thought that since Shu'Rahn was a slave too she'd want to try and help and not let him die. Besides, Mala was trained in the Force and could use it better than Layilqua. It would be good for her to be here too.

Mira also wondered how the woman planned on getting them out of here and away from Vogga and from this type of life. She couldn't help but feel that she was doing nothing and had not yet done anything. Mira knew she had to be patient, but she just didn't know for how long.

Once the cheers and groans from the last match were over, it was finally time for Shu'Rahn to come back out and fight. He still wore the same thing he did in his last match although it had been cleaned. The blood from the T'surr could no longer be seen.

Walking with his head held high, Shu'Rahn glanced around at the people staring at him before focusing his eyes on those doubles door and trying to ignore his fears about what was going to come out of them. As they opened with a soft rumbling he held his breath for he could hear nothing on the other side.

Several of the slaves above him were doing the same thing as they waited to see what was going to appear. Once the rumbling stopped there was still nothing to see but soon, a light padding of feet could be heard against the soft sand on the ground. Eventually, they came into sight and Shu'Rahn took a couple steps back.

Twin Catumen's entered the arena walking tall, their body's straight and their heads held high and proud. The tall sapient felinoids stopped at least twenty metres away from Shu'Rahn, both of them resting the bottom of their spears against the ground firmly.

Mira heard a few gasps but in her travels she had seen a couple of these before and even had the chance to learn about them. She knew they were raised in the arts of warfare from birth and were said to be among the deadliest killers in the galaxy. She also knew many of them served as bodyguards and Mira couldn't blame people for using them. They were ruthless hunters.

As Mira looked these ones over, she noticed they looked like the others she had seen before. Both of them had brown further that covered them head to toe, pointed ears, longish sharp teeth and dark eyes. Both of them were dressed in black undergarments with a thick white belt around their waists and matching collars around their necks and wrists. But Mira quickly noticed they were barefoot. She wondered if it was going to make any difference.

As the drum sounded for the start, neither of them moved and neither did Shu'Rahn. He was waiting for them to make the first move. He had never fought against this species before. Sometimes if they made the first move first it helped to know what type of fighters they were but Shu'Rahn could already guess that they weren't aggressive, considering how patiently they seemed to be waiting.

Soon, some people in the stand got to their feet and yelled for someone to do something, and others clapped in agreement. A few more silent minutes between the warriors passed before anything happened. With the greatest of ease, one of the Catumen picked up its spear and took no hesitation at throwing it towards Shu'Rahn.

With ease, Shu'Rahn managed to avoid being hit and he quickly wondered if these two were going to do anything else to him because at the moment, they seemed more than happy to just stand there, staring at him. Within seconds of the spear hitting the ground behind him though, the other threw his spear but it only just missed Shu'Rahn stepped sideways.

Shu'Rahn swung his sword around once, in an almost taunt-like gesture, showing them that he was not afraid. Both Catumen growled angrily. From that, Shu'Rahn knew there must at least be some aggression there. The ripped muscles on each Catumen's torsos convulsed as their dark eyes continued to follow Shu'Rahn's light steps around the arena, as he circled them like prey.

Their anger boiling over, neither Catumen could hold their patience any longer. Breaking away from each other they ran to one side each, leaving Shu'Rahn the difficult task of trying to watch both of them at the same time. Attempting to move away turned out unsuccessful and Shu'Rahn was trapped between them.

Grabbing him easily, the Catumen captured him. Shu'Rahn's sword dropped to the ground and he cried out as he was stretched beyond what was normal. They walked with him towards the middle of the arena before coming to a stop, ignoring the constant air-kicking from the boy between them and then they waited again.

Before doing anything else, they both looked up into the box where Vogga sat with his entourage and slaves, all of which had a look between shock and sickness written all of their faces. The Catumen leered menacingly and Vogga seemed more than displeased at what was happening already.

Mira opened her mouth and looked to Layilqua but the child was already working on it. Jade and Risa covered her as best they could without attracting attention as Layilqua had her head down, her eyes shut tight and her fingers pressed tightly against her temples.

It kicked in quicker than it had last time. Instantaneously, both Catumen's legs weakened and slowly they both came to rest on one knee, releasing their grip on Shu'Rahn. The boy smiled but moved quickly from them and ran towards his sword. He wasn't sure what just happened but he was going to take it. He knew to appreciate and take whatever came his way right now because he knew he needed all the help he could get.

When reaching the sword he picked it up quickly and turned around but the Catumen were already back to their feet and facing him, their dark eyes narrowing even further. But Shu'Rahn noticed that they weren't moving again. This match was going to take a long time if they just stood there watching him. Shu'Rahn knew he was going to have to make the first move this time.

It was then he had an idea. Slowly, he moved towards the spears that lay upon the ground that had been thrown at him. Keeping his eyes on his two opponents he bent down and picked up one of the spears. He had never before used an opponent's fallen weapons but this was different. He was facing two beings that were very agile and intelligent. He was going to need another weapon.

Gripping both weapons tightly, Shu'Rahn moved forwards a little. But the Catumen still just continued to watch. He couldn't understand why they just stood there. Were they that arrogant? Did they believe in their abilities too much? Shu'Rahn couldn't figure it out. Most things he knew of would attack without hesitation and not stop until they were forced to.

As Shu'Rahn went to take another step closer, he stopped. Both Catumen's finally moved to one side of the arena each, leaving Shu'Rahn in the middle, feeling exposed. Knowing that he had to make a choice, Shu'Rahn ignored what he had once learnt and turned his back on one of the Catumen.

For some reason, Shu'Rahn was going to hope that whatever was helping him would continue right at this moment. He needed it because unfortunately, he didn't have eyes in the back of his head, though that would come in handy right about now. He sighed heavily as he looked at the one in front of him. He seemed to be doing nothing, just waiting for something.

Quickly, Shu'Rahn understood. He turned on his heel sharply, narrowly missing the Catuman that ran at him. It past him at a great speed but Shu'Rahn was ready. He lifted the spear and threw it at the Catumen's back. It was a direct hit in the middle. The Catuman howled in agony before falling onto its front. It didn't get back up.

It angered the only Catuman left. It snarled loudly, baring its razor sharp teeth to the boy. Shu'Rahn managed a triumphant smile which only angered the felinoid further. It walked to its fallen comrade and yanked the spear from its back before moving towards Shu'Rahn with languid steps.

Shu'Rahn held his sword up high and did the same as the Catuman, he walked towards him. Once in striking distance they both swung and their weapons met in the middle, against each other. Shu'Rahn held firm against it, careful to not move even an inch.

The Catuman was the first to move and he swung the other way but Shu'Rahn was there to block him. They fought against each other for a while, strength to strength. Eventually, there was an opening and the Catuman took it. The spear made contact with the boy's side, piercing through but doing no real damage.

Shu'Rahn moved back to catch his breath and assess the damage. He turned back briefly to see the Catuman standing at attention, apparently waiting to see how he was going to retaliate. Without wasting much time though Shu'Rahn ran back towards the warrior and back into the battle.

Once again, there came another opportunity but this time it was for the boy. Shu'Rahn moved as quickly as he could and swung his sword underarm, piercing into the felinoids thigh. A howling cry left the Catuman's mouth and he stumbled backwards for a moment before falling onto his behind, leaning on one hand to support his weight while the other grabbed at the wound, attempting to still the flow of blood.

Guilt flooded through Shu'Rahn as he calmly stepped towards the fallen warrior. He was about to kill an injured and now unarmed opponent. The Catuman though looked at him expectantly, knowing what was about to come. Deciding to get the ugliness over with, Shu'Rahn gripped the hilt of the sword tightly and stabbed the Catuman through the heart. He died instantly.

The first round was over and Shu'Rahn walked away from the body as two guards came in to move them to the side. Shu'Rahn kept his eyes on the double doors, waiting for the next thing so he could place those last few moments behind him. It didn't take long for the drum to sound and the doors to lift again.

An immediate sound was heard on the other side. It was almost like the snapping of jaws and the clicking of something heavy. Shu'Rahn swallowed hard as the creatures legs quickly came into sight. They were long claws that stood pointed against the ground.

Once the door was opened the creature came bursting out, eager to get away from the tasers it was receiving from the guards in an attempt to anger it further. Shu'Rahn stepped back to give himself a little more room and time to think. As the doors closed he looked the new creature over.

The tall, greenish coloured acklay moved into the arena easily, hissing at the prey its three eyes quickly found. It opened its large mouth widely, showing its long pointed teeth and screeched loudly. Shu'Rahn cringed at the sound and his shoulders hunched over slightly.

He knew about these creatures. They were amphibious crustaceans native to Vendaxa. And he also knew that they had tough leathery skin but that its belly was more vulnerable to attack and it was the part Shu'Rahn needed to aim for. The one that watched him wasted no time in moving. It headed straight for him, using its long limbs to strike out at him.

Shu'Rahn jumped out of its way when needed and ran to the side, away from it but it quickly followed. He realised that this thing wasn't going to give him time to think unlike the Catuman's had. It turned its body around on its six legs quickly and striking again with its two front claws.

As though trying to unbalance the creature, Shu'Rahn faked forwards, poking his sword at it but he quickly learnt that it only agitated the acklay further. Running to the other end which was empty, Shu'Rahn turned and watched the creature's eyes follow. He panted heavily as he waited for it to move. He knew to go for the belly but with the claws in the way, he was unsure of how to do that.

Screeching again, the acklay approached, all six claws kicking up sand as it went. Shu'Rahn bit his bottom lips as he made a quick decision. Running at a fast speed towards the creature he readied himself. He ducked, just managing to avoid the snapping jaws and rolled under the creature, dragging the sword's tip along its belly.

Once out from the other side, Shu'Rahn ran to the other side and waited. The acklay screeched and its legs wobbled lightly, attempting to rid itself of the pain radiating through its body. It turned to face him once again and moved forwards but before it even reached halfway it collapsed upon the ground but continued to move, still intent on reaching the boy.

He had to end this now before the creature suddenly decided to get back up and devour him whole. Shu'Rahn approached quickly and jabbed the sword into its neck forcefully. The acklay died instantly. Shu'Rahn pulled the sword back out and stepped away and once again the guards appeared quickly to move the creature of the way.

The arena then turned deathly silent, almost as though everyone but Shu'Rahn knew what was coming next. The double doors rattled loudly with impatience, making the boy visibly flinch. As the doors lifted, the banging against it became heavier and a large roar could be heard from the other side.

Once it opened two large claws became visible and slowly, Shu'Rahn looked up until he was looking into the beasts large yellow eyes. He felt his blood run cold and bumps pop up along his arms. He felt his knees turn weak and shake lightly as the prospect of this beast coming in to face him.

The ancient krayt dragon stepped out, its huge feet causing the ground to rumble with each step it took. Shu'Rahn continued to back up until he eventually hit the wall. Of course, he had never faced one of these and had no idea how he was supposed to kill it.

The large carnivorous reptile was so much larger than him and its skin would be hard to penetrate, even with his sword. Plus, the horns on its head and the spines running down the length of its back were going to be hard to ignore and so were the large, sharp teeth that filled its mouth.

Right now, everything was silent. The only thing that could be heard anywhere was the heavy breathing of the beast in front of him. Shu'Rahn stood perfectly still as he tried to control his breathing. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage in fright.

But the only thing that gave him any comfort was the fact that the dragon's attention was not on him. It was looking over in the corner at the three opponents he had faced earlier. Part of Shu'Rahn hoped that the thing was hungry, eat them and not bother him at all. But, of course, he was not that naive.

The krayt dragon continued to ignore the living boy in front of it and moved over to the dead figures on the ground. Without much hesitation, it started chomping into them. Shu'Rahn face crunched up in disgust, mirroring the looks of the slaves above him.

Mira looked at Layilqua and the others. They were exchanged glances. It seemed none of them knew what to do against one of these things. Fortunately, Mira had never had the misfortune of facing one but she had heard stories but it still didn't help them right now.

As Layilqua seemed to be thinking the same thing and feeling hopeless, she looked around in the stands, hoping to see a familiar face. There was nothing but she kept looking. Perhaps when it mattered most, she would come to their aid.

Once the three dead opponents were gone, the dragon raised its large head high into the air and sniffed, taking much air in, wondering if there was anything else tasty lying around. As though smelling him, it slowly turned its massive size around and faced the boy.

Another roar sounded from its mouth, causing Shu'Rahn to jump once again, promptly laughter from some people in the crowd. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sound. He would like to see how they would fair in here instead of him and see how scared they would be.

Moving himself off the wall, Shu'Rahn stepped sideways. The dragon's eyes followed his movements, growling faintly. "Just keep calm," Shu'Rahn muttered under his breath several times, hoping it would work.

As the dragon stepped towards him, Shu'Rahn felt the panic set in. He licked his dry lips hastily, wondering what to do next. His mind had gone blank from his panic. His eyes darted to each side of the beast wondering if he could run to one side and avoid it for a little longer while he considered what to do.

Taking a chance he ran to the side that had the most space and he ran quickly. But he wasn't quick enough. The krayt dragon turned sharply, its long tail knocking the boy into the wall before he hit the ground with a thud, sword flying from his grasp.

Shu'Rahn groaned from the impact and rolled onto his stomach. But just as he went to get up he felt a heavy and unwanted pressure on his back. The beast had reached him already and was pressing one of its massive feet into his back, pushing him into the ground.

Shu'Rahn cried out and the dragon let out a roar to the open sky above it. It then turned its attention back to the ground and the crowd roared with glee, Vogga along with them, hoping that this was going to finally be the boy's end. Shu'Rahn grunted heavily as he tried in vain to crawl away from the dragon. A dreaded feeling past through him and sat in the pit of his stomach. He was about to be eaten.

Suddenly, the weight on his body was gone and the crowd had turned silent. Holding his breath, Shu'Rahn slowly turned to see what happened. The dragon was moving towards the other end of the arena, obviously distracted by something unknown.

Layilqua was feeling desperate. Right now, there was nothing but that small distraction keeping the dragon away from Shu'Rahn but she knew she couldn't keep doing the same thing. Surely, the beast wasn't going to be fooled each time if it came to nothing.

'_Layilqua... a shot to the sinus cavity may bring the creature undone. Tell him.'_

It was then she saw it; a new but familiar figure standing in one stand, at the back of the crowd. Mala was there, along with her companion beside her. A small but noticeable smile was present on her face and within a few moments, Layilqua felt it and instantly understood the message she was given. It was time she passed it on.

With one nod, she closed her eyes and concentrated again on her task. The other slaves watched curiously, waiting to see what was going to happen this time. At first nothing happened but they soon noticed that Shu'Rahn had got back to his feet but had not even moved towards his sword yet despite the fact that the dragon was turning back around.

'_Aim for the sinus cavity... aim for the sinus cavity...'_

As though feeling a breath of fresh air fill his lungs, Shu'Rahn didn't question what that voice was or where it came from but he knew he should listen to it. It had not led him astray yet. Moving quickly, he picked the sword and waited patiently. When the dragon had turned around completely, it slowly moved towards him.

Knowing he couldn't get too close to it, Shu'Rahn held his sword up and aimed where the voice had said. It was going to be a long shot but it was worth a try. He didn't know of anything else he could do against this thing. He had almost just killed him.

When the opportunity was there, Shu'Rahn threw the sword, tip first at the krayt dragon and it was direct hit. The blade of the sword pierced straight through the sinus cavity. Instantly, the krayt dragon collapsed under its own weight and Shu'Rahn waited but it didn't move.

Panting lightly, the boy walked towards it, holding his arms out to either side in an attempt to keep himself balance. With a shaking hand, he reached out and took hold of the hilt and pulled the sword free. Blood dripped from the blade and onto the dry sand.

And once again there was silence before whispers started. Breaking the almost silence was Vogga's cry of anger from the stands. Shu'Rahn frowned heavily. He thought his master would be pleased with his performance, not disappointed. He was expected to lose?

At his order, guards rushed in and took a bewildered looking Shu'Rahn back to his cell under the palace and the slaves were rushed to their quarters. Once there and alone, they all looked at each other with stunned expression, all of them questioning on what they just witnessed.

* * *

Back at the now almost empty arena, two people walked onto the sand and approached the deceased krayt dragon. They both looked around them, taking care in making sure they were alone.

"Is this wise?" Tieko asked uncertainly.

"Of course it is, my little friend," Mala replied with a smile. "This will be a most joyous day indeed. But first something is needed."

Taking a strong hold of her vibroblade, Mala carefully cut into the krayt dragon's belly and eventually she found what she sought. Putting her vibroblade back in its place, Mala bent down carefully and took hold of five, large krayt dragon pearls, each the size of the average human head.

After cleaning them off, she noticed that two of them were blood red in colour, one purple; reminding her of her granddaughter's hair, another black; like the vast black regions of space, and the last one was pure white. A gleeful smile played on Mala's lips and Tieko looked up at her expectantly.

"Let us pay Vogga a visit," Mala whispered excitedly. "We must not miss his celebration."

* * *

Back at the palace, the slaves continued to wait in their quarters. Most of them sat on the floor but no one was making any conversation. Mira looked around and quickly her eyes found Layilqua. The child appeared worried and Mira knew exactly why that was so.

But soon, the doors opened and the guards pushed an injured looking Shu'Rahn, who was back wearing his blue loincloth. All the slaves looked to the door and at the boy but none, save Layilqua moved. Ignoring the stares, she ran to him and hugged him tightly and ignoring the pain, Shu'Rahn returned the gesture.

With a smile Jade approached them and touched Layilqua's shoulder. "He must be in pain."

"Oh," Layilqua said, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she took one step back.

"Attend to his injuries," one guard barked. "Vogga is expecting all of you soon."

Doing as they were told all slaves moved towards Shu'Rahn and surrounded him but only Layilqua, Jade, Kaida and Rhynna tended to the wounds. Mira sighed tiredly as she watched. She was unsure of how much longer she could go through this routine although those thoughts made her feel a little guilty. Many of the others have been here much longer than her.

Shu'Rahn looked to Layilqua. "So, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" Layilqua asked, attempting to appear innocent.

Shu'Rahn's eyebrow rose slightly. "It had to be you. It may have been a whisper but it still sounded like you."

The blush was then more noticeable. She kept her eyes on the injury she was attending to and decided to come clean, to everyone. "I'm Force-sensitive," she stated with a small sigh.

Jade stopped her actions for a moment out of shock and looked at the young girl with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

Layilqua nodded firmly. "Yes," she said with confidence. "My grandmother is here, on Groth and she's Force-sensitive too and her son, my father, was a Jedi Knight. He died in the Jedi Civil War."

"Is she going to get you out of here?" Rhynna asked quickly, her voice hopeful.

Looking up at all of them Layilqua nodded. "Yes, she's going to get all of us out of here."

"How?" Kaida asked, sounding sceptical.

"I do not know yet but I trust her."

"You don't even know her!" Rylla said in almost despair.

Mira quickly got to her feet and moved closer. "Look, I was there," she said loudly, gaining their attention easily. "She's real and she said she was going to help. I trust her too. What else can we hope for? To stay here forever?"

No one spoke. Mira knew they were suddenly hoping for the same thing. Forgetting about the promise, Shu'Rahn was just grateful to be alive. Bending down slightly, he quickly and gently pecked Layilqua on the cheek, making her blush further.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "Without you, I'd be dead."

The doors then opened again before another word could be spoken and they all realised that soon was sooner than they thought it would be. They were escorted to the audience chamber where Vogga once again sat upon his dais. With one quick look around the room, Mira saw that Mother Blue was one of the many guests at the party.

Without being told, all slaves got up on the stage and began to dance to the music in time with each other. When able, Mira locked eyes with Blue and noticed something that seemed a little strange. Her red eyes appeared to be glowing brighter than last time and she kept her hands pressed together in front of her. To Mira, the gesture almost looked as though she were trying to contain something. Mira guessed that she was happy about something.

Less than half an hour later, Mira and Layilqua both noticed Mala entering the large room. Mira frowned heavily. What was the woman doing here? She thought that if her plan was to talk one on one with Vogga about freeing them then she was fooling herself, Force-sensitive or not.

Without any fuss, Blue stood beside her friend and they both watched as several guards brought the slaves down to stand to the side of them also, along with Shu'Rahn who had been brought out by two other guards. All slaves exchanged fearful looks, hoping nothing bad was about to come of this.

"I suppose..." Vogga started slowly. "That your bet was fair and I will keep to what I agreed on. You may choose your nine slaves."

Pointing them out, the guards moved Jade, Kaida, Rylla, Rhynna, Aria, Risa, over to where Blue stood. Quickly they unchained Seraph, Ali'anna and removed the straps of the chair to Adan before escorting them to the same place. She looked over what she hoped would become her new friends and employees with a smile but she decided to remain quiet until business was finished.

Mantenis watched the proceedings with great distaste although he did have to admit that the loss of his three slaves was nothing compared to what he had back home and with the bets made over the last few days, he had more than enough to purchase some new slaves. It worked out either way.

Mira, Layilqua and Shu'Rahn looked between themselves. Why weren't they included in this? What was happening? They then watched as Mala took a step closer to Vogga, as the dismay of his guards but with one gesture they stood down.

"Was there something else?"

"Yes, I would like to propose a trade with your remaining three slaves," she replied clearly.

"Against what?" Vogga asked loudly. "What could you possibly have that I would want?"

Tieko stood up as tall as he could on Mala's shoulder and held out one of the red pearls while Mala showed Vogga the only black and white one she carried. "Three krayt dragon pearls. One for each slave and each worth a fortune."

Vogga rubbed his multiple chins with one stubby hand as he thought it over. He knew that losing Shu'Rahn would mean losing future bets and money but he could find someone else and train him and he had always wanted a krayt dragon pearl and here he was being offered three...

"You have a deal," Vogga said loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls.

The guards took hold of the pearls and handed one of them to Vogga who expected it with great pleasure. Mala bowed to Vogga politely and decided it was time for them to leave.

"Thank you, Vogga," she said politely. "A pleasure doing business with you." She turned to all slaves and smiled gladly at them. "Please, come with me."

Mala and Blue walked towards the exit of the palace and all of the slaves followed, though hesitantly at first. All of them were more than happy to turn their back on this place once and for all.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

As Mira stood outside of Blue's cantina, still dressed in her slave outfit, she folded her arms over her chest as her eyes rested upon Vogga's palace in the distance. When they arrived here everyone had been informed that they were free and instantly, Mira needed some air.

The news had come as a shock. She half expected to be sold off to some other horrible person for more money than they had given, although it was in the form of an object but Mira knew it still counted. Exhaling shakily, Mira licked her lips before catching the bottom one and biting it lightly.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she gently wiped it away. It was really over. She was finally free and able to live her own life again. But her thoughts stopped as she briefly glanced at the cantina. What about the others? What was going to happen with them?

The doors behind her opened, causing her to jump lightly. Mira didn't turn, fearing her emotions would be her undoing; she remained standing in her spot, staring at the palace. From the corner of her eyes she noticed that it was Mother Blue standing beside her, her long dark blue robes swaying gently in the wind.

With an almost sad smile, Blue followed Mira's eye path and quickly realised what she was looking at. Blue stood close but still kept space between them, not wanting to make Mira feel obligated to do or say anything.

"My dear," Blue started quietly. "I understand this is hard but believe me when I say that there is so much more for you out there. It will take time but you will feel like your old self again one day."

Mira nodded at her words but didn't say anything back. Sighing softly, Blue turned back to her cantina, inviting Mira to join her. "Come dear, let's get you out of those awful clothes and into something nicer... and warmer."

Slowly, Mira nodded and followed Blue back into the cantina and upstairs into a private room where everybody else was. They watched her walk in but no one asked what was wrong as most of them already knew. Once Mira and the others were changed, Blue took the nine slaves she had bet on and took them to another private room, leaving Mala alone with Mira, Layilqua and Shu'Rahn.

"What's going on?" Layilqua asked, fiddling with the sleeve of her light blue robe, feeling a little worried as she watched all the others leave.

Mala sat down and placed her hands in her lap. She smiled at the three people before her and she held her hand out to Shu'Rahn. "I do not believe we have met," she said softly. "I am Mala Taluka, Layilqua's grandmother."

The boy took hold of Mala's hand and they shook gently. "I am Shu'Rahn," he said politely. "As well as Layilqua, I believe I also have to thank you from my almost certain death earlier today and for freeing me now."

"Do not give it another thought," Mala said with a wave of her hand, dismissing the boy's words. She was more than happy to help them and help the people her grand-daughter was closest to.

"Why are we being separated?" Mira asked quickly. "I thought we were free."

"You are," Mala insisted strongly. "But before any of you decide anything I want you make the three of you an offer."

"Which is?" Mira asked, a small frown appearing between her brows.

"I want the three of you to accompany me on my travels," Mala said with much certainty, not dancing around the subject. "I am going back to Alderaan for a while and I hoped to show you around my home," Mala added, looking at Layilqua.

The young girl nodded rapidly, her eyes shining with tears of happiness. "Of course I'll go with you. You're my family."

A broad smile lit up Mala's face. It was then that Mala picked up the small bag that sat under her chair. It seemed heavy but she had no trouble with it. Taking it out, everyone saw that it was a purple krayt dragon pearl. As Mala looked at it she ran her hand over its surface before giving it to Layilqua.

"I want you to have this," she said, speaking very softly. "It instantly reminded me of you."

Layilqua's eyes widened. "I c-can't," she said, stumbling slightly. "It's worth too much."

"It matters not to me," Mala said quickly. "I am sure you'll find a good use for it and I will not take no for an answer."

Layilqua hesitated for a moment before replying. "Thank you," she muttered, the shock of the present still settling within her.

Mala smiled again and she then looked to Shu'Rahn. "Will you be joining us?"

With one look at Layilqua the boy turned back to Mala and nodded. "I would be honoured."

"Good!" Mala exclaimed happily. She then looked to Mira who was no longer sitting down. She was standing at the window, looking down at the empty, cold looking street. "And you, Mira? Or would you perhaps like to resume your life as a bounty hunter?"

Mira wrapped the warm, dark robe around her body tightly as she tried to slow her thoughts. She had always assumed that once out of the life of slavery she would go back to what she knew best but... she looked at Layilqua and felt a slight twinge of guilt.

She hadn't expected to meet anyone or make any friends while there but she had. Could she just walk away and forget about them? Mira's conscience was telling her that she couldn't, that she would end up regretting it, but would she not also eventually regret going back to hunting.

"Your life of being a bounty hunter will always be a part of you," Mala said gently. "I will never stop you from going back to that life if you ever wish to but I would like you to come with us. I'm sure Layilqua would too."

"And the others?" Mira asked, turning to face Mala again.

"Blue is giving them options right now," Mala explained. "If they're not happy with them they could come with me as well. The more the merrier or they could go on their own to live their own lives. It does belong to them and they are free after all."

With the knowledge that she could leave if she wanted, Mira nodded at Mala. "I shall accompany you then."

Layilqua jumped off her chair and ran to Mira, hugging her tightly. The door to the room opened. Blue, Jade and the rest of the now ex-slaves entered the room, all of them wearing fresh, clean clothes. Layilqua went to Jade and hugged her next. A small feeling of sadness crept in.

"You're not coming with me, are you?"

Pressing her lips together in a thin line, Jade shook her head a couple of times. "No," she said quietly, keeping a hand on Layilqua's shoulder. "I am free but I've accepted a job offer with Blue here. I have spoken with her about my fears and I may one day leave to explore and perhaps find my mother and brothers but for a little while, I'll be staying here."

"Why not go and find your family now?" Mira asked, moving forward a couple of steps.

Jade straightened and looked at Mira as she answered. "I will but for the moment I want to make sure everyone settles in and is happy. If my family are still out there and looking for me or waiting for me to come home then I doubt a little more time will hurt. I do miss them but I cannot just abandon the others."

Mira nodded, understanding what she was saying but Mira didn't have a family out there to go to. All of her family were the Mandalorians she grew up with and they died years ago. All that she had left were the people here, now.

"Are you all staying here?"

Jade nodded. "Yes, Adan was offered credits to leave and resume his life as a trader but he wanted to remain here."

Hearing his name Adan stepped forwards, wearing a long black robe that covered him well. He knew there was no need to explain his reasons but there was no reason to hide them anymore.

"I am staying for Risa," he said confidently. "Perhaps one day we will move forward and return to Iridonia but that day has not yet come. We shall stay, work and be free."

Mira had to admit that she was a little surprised that all of them were so eager to remain together. She at least expected a few of them to leave and go their own way. With one thought, Mira looked at Kaida. For some reason, she was eager to know what her thoughts on being free were.

"How are you feeling, Kaida?" she asked quietly.

The yellow Twi'lek shrugged as she glanced back at her. "I've been with Vogga for so long, I no longer know what to do with myself. I know it will take time but as long as most of us remain together, then I should be fine."

"And the rest of you?" Mira asked curiously.

Risa was first to speak. "I'm happy to stay," she said quickly, glancing at Adan who stood beside her. "I feel the same as he does. I would like to go back to Iridonia one day but not yet. I want to get used to being free first."

After she spoke, the rest of them shrugged too. Mira guessed that many of them were unsure of how to feel about all of this. Being free after so long could be confusing and something that would take time. Mira thought she needed time too but it was a little different. She hadn't been a slave the same amount of time that the others had.

"We're not leaving just yet," Seraph said, speaking on behalf of her sister as well. "We plan on leaving maybe within a year but we'd like to settle before going. To adjust, if you like."

"Same here," Rylla said, speaking for her and Rhynna. "We plan on going back to Ryloth to start a new life once it's possible. It won't be for a while but we still have years ahead of us." She paused for a moment. "Aria will be joining us when we leave. We're not leaving her behind."

A small, knowing smile tugged at Mira's mouth. An unmistakable glance passed between Jade and Rhynna. Mira wondered if the two of them were staying partly for each other as well. She just wondered if they were going to be alright with parting when the time came.

"When are we leaving?" Layilqua asked, breaking Mira's thoughts. It seemed as though there was nothing left to say. Everything had been said.

"In a mere minute ," Mala replied quickly. "As we speak my companion Tieko is making a deal for a new, larger ship, using the other red krayt dragon pearl I had in my possession. He knows the seller better than I do and I trust him to handle it." She paused for a moment, looking around. "He should be back soon. I think it best for everyone to say their goodbyes now."

There were nods of agreement and things were gathered up and packed before everyone met outside. When the hugs and sentiments were over, Mira noticed that Layilqua was still holding onto Jade. Soon, the platinum blonde moved the young girl away and held her at arm's length.

"Remember Layilqua, we'll always be friends," Jade said soothingly. "We will see each other again. I would not have it any other way. You're going on an adventure with your blood family..." Mala smiled at the words but did not interrupt. "I will keep in contact with you. This isn't a permanent goodbye."

Layilqua nodded quickly and hugged Jade again before moving to stand beside her grandmother, who placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small amount of comfort.

As though on cue, a large ship landed nearby, alerting them to its presence. Mala chuckled lightly. "Perfect timing as always," she muttered mostly to herself.

Eventually, they managed to drag themselves away and they boarded the ship. Mira took a deep breath once on board. It smelt clean and fresh and she was more than excited to leave and see Alderaan. She knew it was a beautiful and peaceful planet. It was the perfect place to go first.

Mala gave them a tour of her new ship, showing them the quarters last, offering the three of them the chance to sleep which only two of them took. With Mala's permission, Shu'Rahn continued walking around the ship, exploring in depth, leaving Mira and Layilqua alone in the quarters while Mala went to the cockpit.

Settling on one of the few beds in the room Mira leaned against the headboard and sighed lightly, her eyes closing in exhaustion. But as she was joined on the bed, her eyes snapped open. It was just Layilqua, settling against her.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Mira smiled as she shook her head. "No, not at all," she said quietly. "I suppose it's hard to sleep alone when you haven't for most of your life."

Easily, Layilqua settled in Mira's arms while Mira stroked her long purple hair gently, making Layilqua's eyes close in calmness. "I'm glad Shu'Rahn is with is us."

Mira smiled but she didn't say anything. She could already tell that the young girl was glad to have him around. Mira could see it going a little further when they were a little older.

"Do you think we really will see Jade and the others again?"

"I'm sure of it," Mira whispered quietly.

With another sigh, Mira leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes. Layilqua settled her head against Mira's chest until she was comfortable and it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. It had been a long and eventful day and for the rest of their days, they were looking forward to keeping away from this type of life and remaining free.

* * *

**A/N: **Story written as a request. Thank you for reading.


End file.
